Till Death
by Kagome-LinkinPark
Summary: AU Kagome's dad is a feared pirate who has passed down the torch to Kagome. Together they caused chaos all over Japan but one day he decided to make an engagement with a pirate who sailed under him, Inuyasha. InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1

A youngg girl walked through the streets of Sendai looking for a present for herself. Today was her sixteenth birthday. Her father had given her some money and told her to go out and buy herself something nice. Kagome was the apple of her father's eyes, ever since her mother had passed away five years ago Kagome had become her fathers devotion and reason to wake up in the morning as he often told her. Since that horrible day they both stopped taking life for granted and cherished each moment of life and each other.

Kagome walked down the streets with her best friend, Sango, who was also sixteen but a couple of months older. Kagome was clad in an ivory dress with small pale green leafs decorating it. It had white lace around the sleeves that ended at elbow length and around the V-neck collar that exposed a good deal of her large breasts. A little too much if you asked her father. Sango wore a forest green gown that made her skin shine and eyes pop. They both hated being defenseless so they each had a small dagger strapped around their ankle. They were both beautiful, maybe the beautilfulest women in Japan, everyone knew about them and their stunning looks. They were called the vixens of the sea for they belonged to no man.

This helped Kagome's father recruit men for voyages. They would seduce men and have a good rut with them, act like they meant something to the two women but their father would only allow them to marry if the two men worked for him. Not that Kagome and Sango were whores, no they just liked to have fun.

Kagome's father acted as a merchant until they were far enough off shore before telling them what he was. Most men who were unaware of his occupation at first but as they got to know the famous captain, Mr. Higurashi, they became more fond of him and stayed.

Sango played the roll of Kagome's sister, truthfully, they were so close that that was how most of the crew saw them. Most of the ones they seduced understood why they seduced them and stopped bugging them about a relationship. Although some were too stubborn or dense to understand that they didn't want a relationship like Kouga and Houjo. They just didn't get that Kagome didn't like them as more than friends. Often she would get so frustrated with them she would yell and slap them, though they never quite got the picture. Sango was never far behind to help Kagome, as well as Miroku, no one hurt her 'sister' or his friend.

Miroku was another one of Kagome's close friends, occasionally he would come along on their trips into town and played the part of their cousin. On ship Miroku and Sango were known as a couple, even though Sango supposedly 'detested' Miroku and his wandering hands.

But today it was just Kagome and Sango shopping for her birthday present. While most girls their age wished for dresses, jewelry, and love, Kagome wanted guns, daggers and swords. Though, her family was not the ordinary family, her father was Souta Higurashi,(I know he's her brother but in this story he's her dad and if you have a problem with that well to bad it's not changing.) the most feared pirate in all of Japan. She had to smile at this, it was hard to believe that her kind and loyal father was a threatening pirate. But even the name Higurashi sent people into hiding. Then again, she had a reputation: she was the most wanted female, in two ways. One was that men feared her and the second was how they wanted her in bed at the same time. Sango came as a close second though.

Sango had been brought into the family when she was seven. Another pirate had destroyed her home village along with all her family. She had been playing in the woods alone when it happened so she had managed to escape the horror. Kagome and Souta had found her later half starved. Sango didn't know when her village was destroyed, all she knew was that she cried and ran. She had described it so visually you wanted to puke.

Some of the houses had broken doors or they were hanging off the hinges or on just one and were swinging back and with the wind. There were broken windows. Other houses were burning along with corpses or were deeply charred. On the streets were puddles of blood and rotting bodies. She remembered she had walked to her home in a dreamlike state. She had seen her mother, halfway through the door, three bullet holes went straight through her stomach with red blood stains on her shirt. Her leg was broken, the bone was sticking up straight. The bone was covered in dried blood and red muscle. Flies were already invading the innards of the people of the village. The worst part was her mothers eyes, they were still open but they were no longer the dark brown, her eyes had rolled up into her head and all Sango could see was the whites of her eyes, like the first snowfall in the village. Her mouth was slightly ajar as if letting out an internal scream.

That was all Sango could take, drops of salty water dripped down her cheeks as she ran as fast and as far as she could before collapsing. When her knees finally locked and her heart was pounding inside her head she collapsed. Before she drifted into a state of unconsciousness she vowed to herself, she would not die until she had killed the man who had done this to her village.

Kagome had found a cutlass that met her fancy. It was evenly balanced, light enough to move with speed and grace and sharp enough to cut through glass. It had a golden handle with a slight design and a matching dagger. She bout the pair using up almost all of her money, knowing that she would regain it later that night.

Just as they left the shop they heard someone running towards them. When they turned around they saw Miroku coming. He had black pants, a white shirt with a blue coat over top. "Lady Kagome." He panted.

"Jesus Miroku, maybe you should get a little more exercise. You're sweating like a pig and you're out of breath." She teased.

"So you know, I just ran here from the hotel, which is all the way across town." He defended.

"Pfft, probably stopped a couple of times to ask some of ladies if they would bare his children." She said quietly but still very seriously. This caused Kagome to burst out laughing.

"Dearest Sango, do you honestly think so low of me?" He asked. She slowly thought about it then nodded yes. This caused Kagome to burst out into laughter again. He was silent for a while before remembering why he had come. "Lady Kagome-"

He was cut off by Kagome, "Miroku, I told you a hundred times, it's just plain Kagome."

"Fine, Kagome, you're father has something to tell you, I suggest you hurry, he doesn't like to be kept waiting as you know."

"Thanks Miroku. See you guys later gonna go see what Daddy wants." She said then began to walk away. She remembered that she had a sword, quickly ran back and gave it to Miroku. It wouldn't look very ladylike to walk around with a sword and it might give their cover away. She quickly walked off in the direction of the hotel, wondering what her dad could want. Leaving Miroku and Sango alone. A loud slap ecoed through the town. 'Oops.' Kagome thought to herself.


	2. Ch2

Kagome walked down the streets in Yokohama Harbor, she had the urge to run but was unable to do so with a dress on. She loved to run, it made her feel free but she couldn't very often because she spent all of her time on the boat.

Under her dress she wore a tight straight legged black pants with brown knee high leather boots; thankfully she couldn't stand those slippers girls were forced to wear; they gave her blisters.

She tried to keep to her task of getting back to the hotel but she would occasionally get put off course by a nice cutlass or boots.

A normal walk across town that would have taken her 10 minutes took her 25 because of her frequent stops.

She finally arrived at the Shinmura's inn. It was gorgeous, it was made of wood with red shingles. The floor was a beautiful cherrywood with a few tables in the common room. There you could order your food and drink. There was about 15 rooms in total. Some were a simple single bed while others were a three beds that had work rooms for captains or merchants. The Higurashi's had ordered the three beds. In their workroom they had a desk and a chair. Two bedrooms and a kitchen/common room area.

Kagome walked to her fathers work room where she heard two masculine voices. She knocked twice, knowing she would have to act like the merchant's daughter her role was. "Daddy, I heard you wanted me." She said timidly when she usually would have said, "Eh, Dad, you wanted me?"

"Yes, yes Kagome. You can drop the disguise, this is one of my ships captain's." Souta, being the best pirate out there had around six ships, all with trustworthy captains. "I have excellent news for you, my dear." He said from the other room. She gently slid open the door to see her father on one side of the desk and a young man about the age of 19 on the other side. Kagome was in shock, most of the captains were at least in their late thirty's, he must be talented. He had silver hair that shown in the sunlight, with two small dog ears on top of his head. That meant he must be hanyou. Kagome had the sudden urge to go over and touch them. She almost squealed when they began to tweak on top his head. He had golden amber eyes and a tall build. He looked about 6,1, a giant compared to her 5,7. He was strong and used to work, she could tell by his lean chest and flat abdomen which she could see because his white shirt was open at the top. She assumed it was because of the heat. He had muscled arms with biceps that bulged even though he wasn't flexing. He was just muscular enough to show he worked hard but wasn't over the edge. He had tanned skin so she could tell he worked outdoors a lot. She wished she had tan skin too, her pale ivory skin would never tan or burn. He was drop dead handsome. She felt her arousal spike, 'How embarrassing.' She thought to herself knowing he could smell it.

He looked at her, she was very pretty and feminine to the untrained eye, but he was most defiantly not the untrained eye. She had callused hands proving she worked hard. She had a flat stomach and strong arms so she obviously took good care of herself. Okay, maybe she was pretty even to his trained eye, but everyone had to have some flaw. Her thick jet black hair which was currently tied up, even skin and crystal blue eyes. He had to smirk when he smelt her arousal boom. He did that to a lot of girls, it wasn't hard with his looks.

"That is my daughter, Kagome. Kagome, that's Taisho Inuyasha, a captain of one of my ships." He said smiling, noticing how they were sizing each other up. Kagome made a small jerky bow, she hated bowing, she never meant it when she bowed. "I believe you know each other." Souta continued. He was quite handsome even though he was well in his late forty's. He still had dark brown innocent eyes, although he was far from innocent, you could tell by the deep scar from his left eye to the end of his nose. He still had dark brown hair almost black, even though he was in the sun for a good part of his day. He was a kind man, you could tell by the way he treated his daughter with respect and by the strong laugh lines that seemed at home on his face.

"Dad, I don't think I know him." She said a little confused. Her voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. She smelt like a lilac after a summers rain.

"Yes sir, I don't think I recall this girl." He spoke with much respect.

"Think back to when you were ten Kagome and I believe you were fourteen Inuyasha. You were just starting to be my cabin boy and you met each other on deck one day." He smiled remembering the memories.

FLASHBACK

It was around may when Kagome climbed the stairs of her fathers ship. It was amazing with dark wood and hundreds of people on board. She truly felt free. She knew when she was older this is what she wanted to be, a pirate. She wasn't looking where she was going just walking around randomly looking at the sites. She stopped paying attention and bumped into her fathers new cabin boy, Inuyana? He must have been sent to get some food because she had wandered into the kitchen.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She sat there looking at him. He was still handsome back then.

"Watch where you're going wench." He replied gruffly. In truth he wasn't looking where he was going either. He stood up to his full height of 5,8.

She decided to ignore that and said, "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Whatever wench." He said unemotionally.

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

"What does it matter wench?" He asked getting fed up by this girl.

"It matters a lot and if you don't stop calling me wench then I'll tell my Dad." She said getting annoyed.

"Oh and who's your dad little girl?" He asked mockingly.

"Souta Higurashi, the best damn pirate out there you asshole!" She responded. My, what a potty mouth she had for such a little girl. Well then again she did grow up with pirates.

"Oh, sorry, miss." He replied, he didn't want to get fired.

"Well," She said, stretching it out.

"Well what?" He asked confused.

"You have no manners, aren't you gonna help me up." She asked angrily. He was positive he could see a vein popping on her forehead.

"Wench, you lived on a pirate ship your entire life, I'm sure you can help yourself." He answered, he had chores to do. Souta would probably get angry if he kept him waiting much longer. Little did he know that Souta was getting impatient and he decided to go to the kitchens and see what was taking so long and that now he was watching the two spar.

"Listen you son of a bitch, you're gonna help me up after you knocked me down." She said deadly quiet.

"No, you listen here bitch, you apologized for knocking me down therefore you are the one who knocked me down. I'm not apologizing nor helping you up off your fat ass." He said.

Souta was still at the door, barely containing his laughter. Kagome was getting a bit snobbish lately and Inuyasha was a little rude. They were perfect for each other. He decided that this was a good time to interrupt, they were both starring holes into each other. "Ah, Kagome, I see you've met Inuyasha, my new cabin boy." He said happily.

"Yes, I have and he's a jerk, he called me a bitch and a wench, take him off your crew." She pouted. He snorted at this.

"Now, now Kagome, he's an excellent cabin boy, maybe one day he'll be a great captain." Inuyasha smirked at this, "You should give him a chance. He is not leaving, I don't give a rats ass if you hate him or love him." They both gagged at the thought. "He is staying." He told them clearly then left. "Oh and Inuyasha now that I'm here might as well get my own food. Your off duty for a while."

"Sorry cap'n." He said. As soon as he was out of sight Inuyasha broke out laughing. "Hahaha, you got told!" He said.

"Shut up you bastard. How come you apologize to him but not to me?" She asked.

"'Cause wench, you're just a captain's daughter, you're not important." He said smirking.

"Neither are you! Sides, I'm gonna be a great pirate captainess some day you'll see!" She screamed.

"Like hell you are. If anything you'll probably some cabin wench, a whore." He said smiling.

That crossed the line. "You jerk!" She yelled, then it was silent. He thought he had won when he smelt it, she was crying. He felt so bad.

"Kagome," He said slowly reaching for her chin. It was kind of scary, he wasn't used to touching girls, especially pretty ones like this. 'Wait, where did that come from?' He wondered. He gingerly touched her chin and brought it up so he could see her. Little tear drops streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were all puffy and red. She looked really pathetic.

"Look! You made me cry! This is the first time I've cried since I was six! You asshole!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that Souta could hear her on the other side of the ship. She slapped him as hard as she could. Inuyasha was left with a red hand print on his left cheek.

She couldn't stand it, she span on her heel and stomped to her room. Leaving Inuyasha standing there with a red mark on his cheek, all alone. She cried for hours and refused to come out of her room for days, they had to serve her food by sliding it under the door. She was embarrassed but still refused to come out.

Inuyasha felt bad but the captain didn't seem to mind so he tried to ignore her. Finally someone coaxed her to come out of her room. She avoided Inuyasha for the remainder of the trip. Once Inuyasha managed to catch her. "Kagome!" He yelled attempting to get her attention.

"What?" She asked and turned to face him. She tried to look angry but the slight blush on her cheeks gave it away.

"I'm...sorry." He said defeated.

"You know what. I'll forgive you if you promise to never tell a soul about this." She said smiling.

She was odd but Inuyasha agreed, "I, Taisho Inuyasha, promise never to tell a soul." He said.

She smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Higurashi Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said and attempted to curtsy but it was next to impossible with pants on.

"Pleasure to meet you to, I'm Taisho Inuyasha." He said smiling. "I'll see you around." He said then left in a hurry.

End Flashback

"You!" They shouted at the same time.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they're great! Thank you!


	3. Ch3

Till Death

Chapter 3

Warning, this one has some gory graphic images at the end.

Inuyasha and Kagome starred at each other in disbelief. Neither could believe that their childhood crush was sitting right in front of them. Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it. "Captain! You don't want me to marry you daughter!" He cried.

"Yeah dad! I mean, I don't even know him, let alone _love_ him!" She yelled in response. She was in disbelief, shock and most of all she was appalled! How could her father expect her to do this? She was close to tears, but years of training to conceal her emotions kept her in check. She was trembling slightly, so slightly that her father didn't notice, Inuyasha did though but chose to ignore her. Her father, ignorant of his daughter's shaking just smiled.

"I know," Her father answered, "I thought this would happen. That's why you two will have a while to get to know each other. I hope the least at least." He said with the same innocent smile on his face. The smile never left his face, even when the two in question jaws dropped.

"And what if we refuse?" Spat Kagome, Inuyasha nodded, agreeing in her statement. He wasn't usually this calm but in front of the captain he tried to be on his best behavior. When he was gone from the captain's sight a lot of things would be broken, that was for sure.

"Well, daughter of mine. You two will both have disrespected my last wishes." He had more to say but Kagome cut him off.

"What the hell do you mean by that, dad?" She demanded, giving an angry glare to the desk, wishing she could kill something right now and the desk looked wasn't that nice. She was sure it wouldn't be missed.

"Watch your language." He said in a warning tone. "That will come after I finish telling you the benefits of this discussion. As I was saying. Not only will you have disrespected my last wishes, you will both loose my ships which you will inherit after my death, but they will go to your brother Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." He growled at the name of his brother. Souta began to loose all traces of his higher class accent and went back to the pirate slang. "You two'll go out to dinner t'night. I'm expecting you t'get to know each other, but nothing s to happen, understood?" He asked arching his thick eye brows. Both nodded in turn. "Now, as I promised, more o'the terms of this arrangement. Ya two'll be wed in three years, 'less I happen to get in an unfortunate accident before hand. If ya two catch my drift." He answered. "You two'll get around three months a'for you gotta get hitched. If ya fail wit' this arrangement, then as I said a'for, the ships'll go t'your older brother, Sesshomaru."

Kagome had never personally met this Sesshomaru, but everyone knew of his name and his name had crossed their lips at least once in a life time. From the rumors she heard he was a heartless killer, deathly and calm, like a storm at sea. It was said that he had killed more men than she, herself. She wondered why her father would not put him as a new captain. Inuyasha seemed to wonder the same thing. Souta laughed at their puzzled expressions, "I see ya two are confused, understandably. We all know that Sesshomaru has a heart o'ice. He's a ruthless bas'ard. Daughter, do ya think I hate ya that much?" He asked, humor leaking into his words.

She was speechless, at least her father cared somewhat for her well being. That was something, right? That table was starting to look really good to her. She was being a bitch and she knew it, but everyone deserved freedom. That was one of the main reasons she had become a pirate, to fight for the freedom of all women, to prove they were equals. She couldn't stand to be in the room with he father any more, nor could se stand to even look at _him_. It was to much, she wanted to grow old as a single woman, die lonely or even die surrounded by her crew and brutal enemies. Those were the wishes of pretty much any warrior, whether it was a samurai, a pirate, or a man in the navy.

"Well, father, if it's okay, I'd like to spend the remainder of my day with Sango and Miroku?" She asked, she had to get out of there.

"Yes, yes. You're free t'go, same t'ya Inuyasha. Enjoy your day." He answered.

"Yes, Cap'n." Inuyasha replied as any good member of the crew would.

"Now, now. You're gonna be the cap'n sooner or later. Ye can drop the formality. Ye can call me either Higurashi or Souta. Which ever ya prefer." He said kindly.

"Thank you, Higurashi." He said it quickly. It felt foreign on his lips, when ever he referred to the captain he usually called him, well, captain. He turned to leave since an uncomfortable silence had seemed to dawn on the room. It seemed Kagome had had the same impulse and was leaving also.

As an after thought the older man called out, "Don't forget you to are to have dinner." He had returned to his noble type sherade and now seemed to be an innocent trader with goods from the new lands. Inuyasha had heard with his sensitive ears, though Kagome seemed to not hear the warning. Inuyasha simply assumed that she had heard and continued the way out.

As they broke through the doors into the cool air of the outdoors. It was a little chilly, being late summer, going onto early fall. Inuyasha leant towards her and whispered into her ear with tight venom in his voice. He was still angry about this whole arrangement. He hadn't even known about it till when the two were informed together. He had just arrived a few moments before her. "Well, wench, haven't changed a bit. Still as ugly as ever. And as much of a suck up, too."

She began to giggle, to anyone around them, it seemed that they were lovers and he was whispering loving words into her ears. She turned to him and said with quiet rage, "I see. Well that's too bad, now ain't in? Cause you're stuck with this ugly suck up." She smirked and continued on. "Glad I get the pleasure of annoying you to death, ass hole."

His oh so clever response was a simple, "Feh." He turned his head up to face the sky. She wasn't as easy to anger as before, that was not good for him. "Well, bitch, it was a pleasure talking with you. Wait," He said, placing a finger on his chin, acting as though he was deep in though, trying to solve a difficult problem, "that's a lie. It was a living hell. Bye bye." He smirked, thinking he had the upper hand with the last word and turned to leave but she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so she was facing him.

She looked him in the eyes and said in a dangerously low tone, "Listen you jerk, you can talk shit 'bout me all you want, but you're stuck with me, that is unless you want the ships to go to your brother, which I know you don't because it's a well known fact that you hate each other's guts, dumb ass. So you know, I will treat you as an equal until you step over that line in which case I swear you'll wish you were dead. So here's you warning: Do not disrespect me with foolish names."

He thought she was done and began to turn but she tightened her grip on his shoulder, she was surprisingly strong for a girl. He looked at her and sighed, "What now, wench?" He had places to be, and he didn't feel like humoring and stupid wench.

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Get it right next time we see each other. You will respect me as you do my father." She quickly went in and pecked him on the cheek. Her lips were cool on his warm cheek. He found it odd how they were only decorated by a thin layer of clear gloss. "Love ya. Bye bye, baby." She said, returning to the roll of his lover. She smirked and walked off. Leaving him gaping like a fish out of water.

She decided not to let him get under her skin to much and go find her two best friends, Miroku and Sango. She decided she would ask them if they'd like to spar, to help her blow off some steam. Just because she didn't let Inuyasha anger her to much didn't mean she wasn't thoroughly pissed off. As she walked through the streets, you could swear people saw steam blowing out her ears and her glare, which was currently centered at the ground before her feet, could kill. She was not happy, that was obvious to anyone who crossed her path.

She walked through the town, completely forgetting that it was her birthday and she still had money to spend on her presents. She walked straight through the market area trying to remember where she saw her two friends last. She was walking fast, attempting to correctly end up where she wanted to be.

She must of, however, turned down the wrong street for she came out in an abandoned alleyway. On the left side there was a bar type place with waitresses dressed in small kimonos, serving sake. She could see for there was a large window, opening up the outside world to the small bar. While on the right side there was a brothel. She could hear the fake cries of ecstasy, when women hit their orgasms, or pretended to do so any. It made her gag, what she heard. She had never personally been to a brothel, but she heard horrible stories of what happened in that four walled building.

She stood there a moment, contemplating where she went wrong in her directions when she heard a creek. She spun to face where she had just entered. There, were three men. One was very tall and scrawny, no muscles were on his bones. His hair was cut at the shoulders, it looked as though it had not been brushed yet that day. It was black or dark brown, she couldn't tell from the lighting in the alley. Another was short and pudgy, with hands that reminded her of pigs. His hair was pulled into a small tail at the nape of his neck, with a balding spot on the top of his head. His hair was black or brown with small gray streaks. The last one, who seemed to be the leader was a mix of both, he was tall and large, but this one seemed to not be all fat, a little muscle adorned his arms and legs, though he was no comparison to her. His hair was longer, to the center of his back, braided loosely. Their faces where dark, shaded from the shadows of the alley. The only feature you could see was their white eyes, shining like silver platters reflected from the moon.

They all had disgusting smirks on their faces. 'Perverts.' She thought to herself. They were staring at her with lustful eyes, shining with desire. It was silent, the villagers were ignorant to what was happening in the alleyway, three meters away from them. For this Kagome was grateful, easier to do her business this way. The wind blew gently, then all of a sudden, breaking the silence, one started to laugh. The other two soon followed suit. They were all drunk, she could smell it from four meters away, though they seemed to be coming closer, invading her personal space.

"Hey go'geous." One of them slurred, eyes half lidded.

"Wow, that's a pretty big word for one of you idiots." She said with faking stunned.

"Girrrrls got lip." Another said disapprovingly, trying to scare her she supposed.

"Nah, tha's jus' he way o'flirtin' with ya." The last said, continuing the conversation as though she wasn't there.

"I don' wanna force myself onta a lady, bu' if she askin' fo' it." Said the first with a bragging tone.

Kagome was beginning to bore from their drunken conversation, so she decided to put an end to it. She put on a scary smirk, not like it mattered though because they couldn't walk straight, let alone make out her features. "Listen, you guys don't seem so bad, just really drunk. Unfortunately for you guys, I've killed for less." She begin to laugh maniacally. "I would let ya go with a simple hit to the head, but you see I've had a horrible day and a lot of pent up anger so you guys looked like you wouldn't be missed, so…" She trailed off with the same deadly smirk still upon her face.

"Oh, big talk fo' jus' a lil' wen…ch." The man on the right said, smiling like the idiot he was.

"Oh me, oh my, what ever shall I do? I hoped you wouldn't call my horrible bluff. Please take it easy on me." She asked sarcastically. She crouched into a small ball on the ground and pretended to weep. It was honestly the worst acting she had ever done, but she didn't feel like trying at anything right now, and since they were drunk, well she did have to use to the best of her abilities.

The three men were too drunk to be able to tell she was faking, just as she had suspected. One of them decided to make a joke of the girl's terror and answered, "S'all righ'. We won' hur' chya t'much." He began to laugh at his bad joke and the others seemed to just receive comprehension, began to laugh also.

(A/N: In my story pirates don't carry guns, though I am aware that they did, to bad, it's called a fanfic for a reason right?)

Since she was currently being a lady and not a ruthless pirate, she only carried a dagger, but no sword. That was fine with her though, that's all she really needed in this village full of innocents. Her dagger was neatly tucked into her left boot, making easily accessible to grab with her right hand. She grabbed it and continued her fake crying while the men stumbled towards her. Her head was buried in her arms as she let out sobs while giving a bright toothy smile. She looked like the wolf, right before it ate Little Red Ridding Hood's grandmother, she thought to herself, recalling a bed time story her father told her before she went to bed ten years ago.

When they were about ten feet away from her she stopped her cries to look up at them. She faced them with the famous devilish smirk, looking them straight in the eyes. "Fellas, feel honored. You get to die by the hands of Higurashi Kagome." She laughed before tossed her dagger with speed and strength at the leaders gut. Her accuracy was to perfection as it embedded itself into his upper chest.

He went white as he began to gag as blood went up through his throat, making it impossible for him to breath. Red blood dripped from his pudgy lips, coating them with a layer of life. Blood poured from his deep wound as he tumbled backwards to the ground, dead. When he feel the ground jerked slightly from the weight of the remaining men's fallen comrade, fell.

She had to hold back a laugh as a look of horror itched a place upon their faces. They began to stumble towards the exit as fast as their legs would take them, which wasn't that quick. Kagome was too fast for the drunken fools. She ran towards the fools, launched herself at their shoulders. She landed on their shoulders with her hands and did an aerial off of them, landing in a crouch beside their dead companion. Her skirts flew from the motion and wind made a slight whooshing sound as they flapped down. Her hair was still tightly knotted except for a random few strings that fell and landed at her brow.

She pulled the coated dagger from the fallen drunk. Red wine blood dripping from the tip. She laughed with a look of death on her lips. She was on a high right now, and she feared for her mental sanity.

She stood so fast the human could barely catch it, and these two were definitely not demons, they had no demon characteristics nor did they have a youkai aura which she would have been able to pick up with her little miko abilities.

She stabbed the other skinny man in the gut in one fluid motion. A new layer of blood dressed her dagger. She didn't bother to make sure he fell and spun to the chubby man. She aimed for the jugular vein, hitting her target with accurate aim. She had done this so fast that the skinny man had just fallen to the ground with a small thump. The chubby one looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Blood poured from his wound as he choked up four last words. With his last breath he spoke, "Curse you," He said before taking a second to pant for enough air to finish his sentence. "Higurashi Kagome." As me left his lips he died instantly, dropping to the ground making a slight tremor around him.

Her dagger was now completely covered in blood, shone like the sun. She knelt down to the second man who had died in that alley and wiped her bloody dagger on the part his shirt that was uncovered with blood. The mans body was limp, pulse stopped and mouth slightly ajar. For most people this site was enough to make them gag, but not Higurashi Kagome, she'd seem it to many times before to let it affect her. Her dagger had the healthy silver shine of metal, free of rust. Her father had given her that dagger as a birthday present three years ago. That was when her father had started putting her in intense training that worked both the body and mind. Her father was sometimes harsh but she loved him to pieces.

She quickly checked herself for any blood stains. Finding none she placed her dagger in it's sheath at her ankle. She quickly left the alley, she didn't want to be seen and recognized and have three men dead near, that would not help her case. She could try and fight her way out, but even she knew she was not invincible. She decided that she would try and find Sango and Miroku yet again. She began the maze of a city, trying to find the two. She was feeling impatient, the raid that night was making her anxious.


	4. Ch4

To all my readers, especially the ones on , this is a very important authors note. Have any of you heard of X0Xsakuraprincessx0x? Well I have just been informed that she is copying this story. I am so insulted by that. I'm almost in tears right now; I am just so offended that someone stole my story. She never even asked. Too clear it up, I AM NOT HER! I am just disgusted by her. So here is the note. I will not post after this chapter until she gives me an apology and deletes my story from any site she has posted on. This is my last post for a while now but I will maybe begin to post on other sites. Please if you are a loyal fan flame her for her story, do whatever. I don't know how I can delete her from this site, but if I knew how she would be gone right now. Thank you very much, she is a dumb ass poser fraud of a bitch. I could sit here and insult her all day but I will write my last chapter for a while. I have to thank an anonymous viewer who goes under the name Violet for sticking up for me before I was aware of what was happening. I'm so sorry to all my fans that do enjoy THIS story, hopefully this bitch will back down and you'll all get your story back.   
Ch.4 

Kagome walked through the streets, searching for Sango and Miroku, occasionally getting side tracked with some of the traders' merchandise. It had been an hour since she had been attacked by the three drunk men and still no sign of Sango or Miroku, although she probably only spent one quarter of her time searching.

It was starting to get dark and she need to get back to the inn before 7:00p.m. That was she could take her comfortably change, eat and have a short talk with her father about his new plans. If she timed it correctly she would be done right before they began to plunder the unaware city. She sighed to herself, 'Oh well, the shops are beginning to close anyway.'

She did a quick turn and began to stride towards the Shinmura's inn. She was in the average mood before a raid, saying that she couldn't keep the smile off of her slender face and was loudly humming to herself. Then she remembered Inuyasha would be there, and worse, he would probably have to switch ships so they could get to know each other better. She made a gagging face and let out a loud groan, earning her a couple of strange stares from the people around her.

She began to stride to the inn at a fast pace, cursing her lady like attire, wishing she could run to the inn, she had a lot of pent up energy. Oh well, that would make the plunder so much more interesting. The raid would go as planned, her father, her, Sango, Miroku, supposedly Inuyasha, maybe Kouga and Houjo, it all really depended on her father's mood, would raid the houses of higher estate while the lower members of the crew would get the smaller homes. Since her father found it stupid to put all the money together and split it equally on raids like this, it was the first come, first serve method. The only detail was the ship left at twelve o'clock sharp, no exceptions. If you weren't on you were screwed. On bored they would have major drinking and festivities. Maybe she could get so drunk Inuyasha would be lost from her mind.

The tread through the city was uneventful for Kagome; she memorized where the houses of higher estate were. Finally, as she reached the inn she went to the front desk. Behind it stood Mrs. Shinmura. She was an older woman; she had short gray hair, a small, thin frame. Though her face was wrinkled her eyes still shown as brightly as the stars. "Good evening Shinmura-san." She greeted.

"Same to you, Higurashi-joshi." The elderly lady said kindly.

"Can I get some oden and a hot bath please?" Requested the young lady.

"Hai, your bath can be arranged so that you can eat first. Please take a seat in the dinning room and your oden should be served shortly." She said with a smile. Kagome nodded in return. She really liked the Shinmura's; they always made Kagome and her family feel welcome. In return her father made certain the crew did not affect the Shinmura's too much.

She walked into the tavern type dinning room and took a seat near the windows though she was facing the kitchen entrance. She closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. How could her father expect her to live with that monster of a man? Plain and simple, she couldn't. A small tear threatened to slip from her eye, but she blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She vaguely heard the door open, then close, followed by some angry mumbles. (Sounds like me at X0Xsakuraprincessx0x) 'Speak of the devil.' She heard him sit at the seat across from her. The inn was set in a western style, since they influenced the Japanese so much and were getting more accustomed to western travelers staying there. That was why her father's crew chose to wear foreign garb, they could pass as sailors from a western land. They were less conspicuous that way. She knew who it was though she didn't know what he wanted, but that made her all the more reluctant to open her eyes. She debated keeping her eyes closed and ignoring him. "Wench, I know you know I'm here." 'So much for that plan.' She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes to find beautiful golden eyes staring back at her. She didn't want to be dealing with this right now. "Yet you didn't know that I really don't want to talk to you right now." She said giving him a hard glare. There was a long pause. Both daring the other to say something more. Finally, Kagome realized how childish this must seem to all the other customers, began again. "I'm sorry. Hello Inuyasha, how was your day?" She asked with exasperation.

He decided to ignore both her question and attempt at peace. "I waited here for an hour." So much for not causing a scene. There was a long pause as Kagome tried to remember why he would tell her this. At Kagome's blank stare he sighed then replied, "We were supposed to have dinner. Or did you forget, wench?" He asked rudely.

She slowly nodded, then as it dawned on her, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, forming a small 'O'. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" She honestly felt bad for standing the guy up, even if she didn't like him that was completely disrespectful to her future husband.

"Bitch, are you stupid?" He asked, giving her a disgusted look.

"No, I think you-" She started before he cur her off.

"Wow! That's a change, you thought! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the few people who were still going about their own business.

"Go to Hell! I think you should stop being so childish. I said I was sorry, though I'm starting to regret that." She replied with an equal amount of attitude.

"Feh," He answered before a moment of awkward silence rested upon their table. For some reason he didn't feel like standing up and leaving, or maybe it was because he had no better place to be. He sighed to himself; at least she wasn't questioning him on his odd stay. He began to stare down at his hands, trying to entertain himself by playing with his razor sharp claws. He was relieved from the silence when her oden arrived. As soon as it was placed on the table she began to inhale it. He knew he was famous for eating quickly, but this girl didn't even quit to breathe.

They sat these a few minutes, listening to the sound of her eating the oden. Neither bothered with words, knowing that words would break the silent agreement they had made.

When she was done she excused herself for a bath. She began to leave but then had a second thought. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you coming with me and dad tonight?"

"Yes, I am, Kagome." She smiled at the use of her name. It felt abnormal and foreign on his tongue. And just like that they had made a truce, to what extent, neither was sure, but a truce had been made. The only question was, could they keep it?

Then as another afterthought she questioned, "Hey, you'll be sailing with us after this right?" He looked up at her question. He simply nodded, that was all she needed. Then she made her exit to her room where a fresh bath had been prepared for her. Steam rose from to large wood tank, filling the room with a light cloud. In the basin were some salts that smelled like soft lavender. Beside the bath, on the floor was a bottle shampoo, another of conditioner, a bar of soap, and a white wash cloth with two towels.

She quickly slipped off her heavy dress, wondering how all the girls in England and the rest of the western countries could stand to wear them. She stood in her black pants, boots and corset. She pulled off her leather boots then socks, gasping at the coolness of the hardwood floor. She loosened her corset then pulled it over her head. She quickly leapt out of her undergarments and stepped into the tub. 'Just the right temperature.' She thought to herself. As she sat down, her breasts bounced, turning stiff the warmth of the water. The water hit her core and she let out a loud groan. She had been sexually frustrated for a while now. Her father didn't need her to recruit any more men lately, so she had been sexually frustrated for what seemed like forever. She assumed now, that it was at cause of Inuyasha's arrival.

Her hand began the short journey southward, across her flat stomach and navel to womanhood. Just before she placed her hand on her pulsing core, which would finish its journey, she remembered that she had a job to do in 40 minutes roughly. She didn't have time for leisurely pleasures like that. But, she decided she needed a moment of simple relaxation. She let her body go limp, water lapping her chest.

After a few minutes she began to shampoo her greasy hair and lather her scarred body. She rinsed out her hair and put in some scented conditioner. She waited a few moments before rinsing her now clean hair. She got out and began to dress. She shivered at the sudden wave of cool air upon her heated body. She looked down at her bare legs, deciding she had time for a wax. (Sorry if they didn't wax back then, I really don't know, nor do I care, same thing with the socks. It's a fanfiction!) She put on the wax and started drumming her fingers along the tiled floor before ripping the dried wax off. She flinched slightly at the pull of her sensitive flesh, but made no other indication of pain.

After her legs had been thoroughly waxed she pulled on a fresh pair of undergarments that she had pulled out before she popped into the bath. She pulled on a brassier, then straight-legged brown pants with a cuff at the bottom. You could tell they were well worn by the large gap at the knee and the slight rips around the ankle. After she pulled on brown leather boots that matched her pants. She pulled on a loose beige long sleeved shirt that was a little tight across the chest. She grabbed her black suede jacket, sensing that it would be cool that night. She put her dagger in her left boot. Her jacket was special made for her by a friend of the family's, a seamstress named Ayame. The sleeves had a hidden compartment at the bottom so that she could simply reach into the opposite sleeve and pull out one of the daggers. At her left hip lay her sword, she may have seemed overprotective, but long ago she learned that it was better to be prepared than to be caught off guard. She opted bringing her throwing knife, but decided against it. She was armed. She tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, keeping it out of her face.

She walked towards her father's room, not bothering to knock before entering. She saw her father at his desk, Sango and Miroku in one corner, Inuyasha in another and Kouga in another. More of the less known crew was spread around the room. The other members had yet to arrive. She made her way towards Sango and Miroku, her best option of company, without being seen by Kouga. Unfortunately, Kouga seemed to disagree with her plan. He made his way towards her. She gave a pestered look at Sango and Miroku who just snickered. "How's my woman?" He asked, not noticing her glance at her two friends.

"I'm not your woman." She answered coldly. She had had a bad day and didn't feel like humoring the neanderthal.

He ignored her comment and continued with his persistent attempts to get her to become his woman. "Would you like to accompany me to the party tonight?" He asked, trying his best to sound like he had received more than three years of schooling.

She searched for a way out of it, finally her eyes landed on a far corner. Her eyes instantly lit with an idea. "I, uh, can't. I'm going with, uh, Inuyasha, my, uh, betrothed." She lied, hoping he would get the hint. He looked stunned and was in shock for a moment. She decided not to let this opportunity go to waste and made a hasty exit. She quickly reached Sango and Miroku. They kindly greeted her. "Where were you!" She demanded, referring to earlier that day.

"Uh, around." Sango answered with a deep blush. Kagome decided to except this answer, knowing from Sango's deep blush that they were probably hidden in some alley doing the naughty. Their attention was soon diverted when Souta began to make an announcement.

"Alright men." He began but Sango loudly cleared her throat. Though Kagome had learned to ignore when her father referred to the crew as men Sango liked to make it known that there were females aboard and was constantly correcting the crew for their slight mistakes.

"And ladies." Sango smirked. "Plunder as you wish, kill as you wish. Don't come cryin' to me if you don't get as much as one of your mates. Remember, ship doesn't wait for no one, it leaves at 12. Don't take too much from the Shinmura's; if you do you'll have me to deal with. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, you come with me." 'Guess Kouga isn't coming with us.' She thought, slightly relieved. "Let the looting begin!" He announced as all the pirates stormed out into the unsuspecting village.


	5. Ch5

A/N: OH MY GOD! Everybody scream with happiness! I'm posting this story again! Oh my GOD! I'm beaming! I swear I am just like WOW! Anyway, I'm going to start posting again! I hope you like this chapter! She deleted it! Oh YEAH! I'm going to start crying with happiness! I know I wanted an apology but I figured since she deleted her story that I could at least start posting again! Thank you for all the support during this time ! Since so many people were supporting me, THIS IS FOR YOU!

Ch.5

They stormed out of the inn, yelps of joy burst through the silence of the unsuspecting town. Along the way many of the crewmembers began to light torches and bombs before throwing them into homes and stores of the villagers. It was utter chaos as the crew pillaged, dogs barked, women and children were crying, the small amount of men in the navy at the post were grunting and fighting, dying almost instantly, but they gave it their best shot.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Souta sneaked past the raging crew into a quieter part of the small town, otherwise known as the higher class homes. They crept silently; none breathed a word, all content listening to the thrill of their hearts beating. They all held their swords in front, ready to kill anybody who opposed the swiftly travelling party. They hurriedly slipped through the alleys occasionally a cat would creep through but other than that, no sound was made.

The waves lapped the beach and seagulls cawed above the dark ocean as seven rowboats slid onto the moist shore. No one noticed as forty odd men made their way into the town, all too busy worrying about the other sixty odd pirates currently raiding their homes or too busy doing the raiding.

The men drew their swords as the newly arrived captain glided onto the graveled streets. His piercing eyes glared menacingly into the frantic people of the city before turning to the small band of men at his back. All the men were snarling, glaring at many of the men running around, burning and killing. A cruel smile crossed the captain's lips, "Men, kill all. None deserve to live; we are the strongest, the smartest, the best! Leave Higurashi to me." He bellowed before the crew went running past him, making him lost in a dark sea. Not once did the grin leave his face.

He turned and stalked off to find the feared pirate Higurashi. There was a new boss in town, and they would all know it. He would kill Higurashi Souta; he was born to!

They broke down the door of the first large house they saw. Maids shrieked in fear, the butlers stood in paralyzed fear as the small group went around. Miroku took the liberty of ushering all the staff members into a small closet, barring it with a chair. It would take too much effort to kill them all. As he looked around he saw that Sango and Kagome had already gone to the lady of the house's bedroom. Jewels were always a favorite with the two girls although they hardly ever wore them. Inuyasha had taken the parlor and dining room, clearing out the entire stock of fine cutlery and china. Souta was creeping up the stairs, searching for a room full of riches. He shrugged to himself and began to gather the silver candlesticks and other precious objects he could find, stuffing them all into a hemp sack.

Once that was done he patiently waited for the others to return. First came Inuyasha who simply gave a slight nod in his direction, then Souta came with his sack nearly two thirds full, he gave both boys a short smile before leaning against the door, waiting for his two daughters to come downstairs. Ten minutes later the two girls slid down the banister of the stairs, giggling like children. Both of their sacks were halfway full. They walked over to Miroku and began a conversation, ignoring the other occupants of the room. Unnoticed by the two women, they received heated glares from Inuyasha and Souta for prolonging their raid.

They made it to another house where they began to raid until their sacks were nearly full, they quickly made their way back to the inn where they emptied their loot and began a new round. They attacked another house; this one was most difficult. The lord of the house, who was home, was one on the higher ranking members of the navy and six of his men were there having a meeting about strategies. The crew was putting up an excellent fight but was easily demolished by the five pirates. Kagome and Inuyasha took on two each, Miroku and Sango taking on one each, leaving the senior Higurashi the captain. The fight lasted only three minutes but midnight was drawing closer and closer, now it was only about forty minutes away, leaving only twenty for raiding.

They hit a final mansion, filling their bags for a second time with all the goods of the rich. They stormed out of house, dead set on arriving back at the ship ten minutes before twelve. Already they had made it a little too close for comfort, leaving only fifteen minutes to go back to the ship, making it twice as hard since they were carrying 15 kilos of goods on their backs, each.

None of the pirates noticed the group of gleaming eyes staring at them from the shadows as they scampered back to the ship. It was Souta's job to make sure everything went smoothly as they made their escape, one flaw and it could cost the band of thieves all of their lives. They had all seen it happen too many times before; all because of an arrogant captain who didn't think any thing could destroy them.

The crew was just about to rejoin the remainder of the crew when fifteen formless shapes shifted out of the darkness. The five buccaneers stopped dead in their tracks; the opponents seemed to scream death and brutality so fierce that not one of them could ever compare. Fear for their own lives hurriedly rose along with a deep feeling of panic, though they weren't likely to ever admit that. As soon as it came, the fear and panic dissolved to many years of training and preparation.

Inuyasha flexed his claws menacingly, an act that would have usually had the opposing men whimpering or running away in fear. Miroku rotated his head, cracking his neck in many places before staring at the shadows with a daring grin and dangerous gleam in his eyes. The two blood Higurashis both moved into a ready position, one foot in front of the other, one hand held in front of the handle of their sword, ready to draw at any sign. Sango lowered her body weight, staring at them with a glare that screamed 'don't try me, you're just a pathetic life form.' Not even slightly worried about the men who stood in front of them.

Inuyasha heard some muffled sound of clothes ruffling but not one sign of fear. Who were these morons? Didn't they know they stood in front of one of the most powerful bands of pirates ever? The five of them could probably take on a whole fleet of ships and come out unscathed. 'Probably just town bakers who think they can stop us from taking their things.' He looked up at the moon, judging from the position this little interval would cost them a good five minutes.

One of the forms stepped out of the shadow gaining form hurriedly. His ruby eyes sparkled with dead humor, staring at them before giving a short laugh. "Oh my, let's see, you probably don't remember me or know me but I will introduce myself later. For now let me test my knowledge of you five." He said before pausing. "Where to start, where to start?" He mumbled to himself. "I know!" He exclaimed. "I'll start on the right and go to the left!" He said amused.

"Listen, asshole. We're in a hurry, we don't want to play your twisted games." Said Inuyasha with a glare. It bothered him that no one cowered in fear at the sight of his deadly claws. Why were they so special?

"Oh, Inuyasha, so impatient, as always." He said gaining the confused looks of the five pirates, who were trying to arrive at their ship. No one had said Inuyasha's name. "I'll explain later." He continued. "You see, I told you I knew of you." He smirked while they stared baffled at him. "Your brother has always been better than you and now you have finally bested him. You will become the pirate leader today if you marry our little Kagome." He said tossing her a baby look.

"Wrong!" Shouted Kagome annoyed at the look. "Inuyasha won't become captain today!" She said calling his bluff. For Inuyasha to become captain Souta would have to die, which he wouldn't.

"Kagome!" The figure screamed appalled. "Watch your mouth! Hasn't your father ever told you not to interrupt?" He asked. She opened her mouth to give a sharp retort but he clicked his tongue and shook his finger. "What did we just talk about? Good," He said not waiting for a response. "You're a hanyou pirate. Now you weren't completely wrong when you said we are going to play games, with one exception. Back to the game, as a hanyou you have two sides, dog demon and human." He explained.

"We know that. Skip to the point." He said rudely. He didn't like having his burdening heritage shoved in his face and didn't like the sound of the 'games' they were going to play.

"I was telling it to all who didn't know." He said pointedly. "Well the game we are going to play is called curse! Doesn't that sound fun?" He said gleefully. "I curse all of you except for the one exception." He told them. He seemed to be offended when he received snorts and pffts in return. "Too bad, I like this game. Back to your curse Inuyasha. Your sword, Tetsusaiga, is now a binding spell." He said before mumbling something.

"There that's done." He said looking up to find five blank stares. "Confused are we? Kagome, good job not interrupting, by the way. As a reward I'll explain each curse so you don't have to find out on your own. Remember your two halves, every time your sword is removed for more than three minutes during combat you will lose control of one of them. Each time it will be different so you never know, one time you might be savagely ripping up your comrades while the other your getting ripped up because you have no strong blood in you." He said earning replies of disagreement from the four humans.

"Why should we believe you?" Demanded Souta. He still didn't recognize the strange man and was beginning to sweat about the ship's departure.

"I said I'd say later. Now remember I said there was an order, but Inuyasha decided to ruin that so I guess I'll start over. Miroku, you're number one!" He said earning a groan from Miroku. "Are you aware of how your father died?" He asked, Miroku shook his head no. "A wind tunnel in his right palm. It finally grew so big that it sucked him up." He explained. Miroku looked stunned, now that he thought about it, his mother told him a similar story but he dismissed it, thinking it was just a story.

He mumbled something then looked up at them. "Explanations!" He beamed, all the while still having a menacing aura around him. "Tomorrow, when you wake up there will be the same hole that destroyed your father on _your_ right palm. I'd get a sealing cloth or you might suck up the entire ship." He said.

"Ah, my dear Sango, how lovely to see you. You've grown into quite a beautiful young woman, a little loose wouldn't you say?" He said making Sango fume. "I haven't seen you in nine years now, I think. Adopted by the Higurashis after your village was destroyed. My dear Sango, fret not, you are the exception. You want to know why?" He asked.

"Not really." She answered.

"Souta, have you taught these girls no manners? No more explanations." He said crossing his arms.

"That's okay, we don't really want any more of your nonsense." Replied Kagome. "And quit acting like a four year old, it's getting old, you retarded old man.

"Alright Kagome, if you want to be rude. But I believe it's your fathers curse now. Since I love you so much it's combined with your fathers. But I figure you want to know who I am, correct? I am the pirate king, Naraku. There are spies every where, I'd be more careful. Now Souta, I know you think you are the king but that's gonna change."

Out of no where the remaining forms that had returned to the dark shadows appeared surrounding the group. There was an awkward pause before all the shadows attacked. It was a wonder that no one in the group saw any of their faces. It was a fast battle: the shadow men were fast and clumsy but never seemed to die. The Higurashi pirates dodged and stabbed, all well aimed and forceful, blows that would kill any normal men, but their attacks seemed to bounce off of the dark creatures.

They were a black mass of nothing. Darker than the latest hour and faster than a ship on a windy day with beady eyes that bore into you. In fact their eyes were the only part of their body you could clearly see, the rest were blurs or horribly deformed. During the battle Naraku seemed to have disappeared. The creatures seemed to engulf the swords that were thrusted at them before spitting them back out. Inuyasha decided they must have been some sort of demon, for he couldn't pick up one scent off of them.

The sweet smell of jasmine filled his nostrils and he heard a gasp escape Kagome. He spared a look at her. No wonder she had been cut, she had been fending off five of them at once, he, himself could barely manage three. He considered going to help her but it looked as though her father would do it. The older man made a slicing motion then gave a sharp knee to one of his opponent's groin earning a loud groan. He gave a sharp kick to one then beheaded him. To the last one he did a foot sweep, tripping the large form. He did a quick slice, stab, and then another stab. Though no moan escaped the demon, he knew it was dead. He hurried over to her side to help her fight. They fought gallantly together, one would fake then the other would slice and the first would stab. Soon the twelve went down to ten, then seven, and then five.

"Curse time!" Shouted Naraku. They paused momentarily, confused but a gasp ran through the Higurashi clan as a loud grunt escaped Souta as he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Naraku, smirking maliciously. As Souta fell to the ground he began to choke up dark red blood and he rolled to the side. Tears fell down Kagome and Sango's cheeks as their father rolled to his side, dead. A long sword was stuck straight through his gut, leaving no chance of survival for the once strong and proud man. Kagome fell to her knees, forgetting about the demons surrounding her. Soon she was in a full out sob; her father was dead, dead at the hands of a monster named Naraku. She knew time was ticking away, if they _could_ even escape, though she doubted it. Her life was over, her father was dead and Naraku had planned it all. He knew, he knew he was going to kill her father, that's why he made that remark about Inuyasha being captain.

She leaned over gripping the rough gravel with her hands leaving scratches and bloody gashes on her hands. She didn't notice, she was too busy trying to keep her oden supper down. Salty tears slid down her cheeks as she curled into a ball, unaware of what was happening around her. "Curse you, Naraku." She mumbled half-heartedly.

"Farewell, my dearest friends. See ya later." He said sarcasm running through his silky words.

She didn't know how long she cried for, obviously not long because soon Inuyasha was shouting at them that they would miss the ship if they didn't sprint the rest of the way. She didn't move, she refused to move, not for a heartless bastard like him. She felt Sango knell down beside her, "Come on Kagome, we gotta go." She said through her own tears.

"No." She replied. She felt Sango stand up and a new presence approach. Before she knew it she had been hoisted into Inuyasha's arms and they were in a mad dash sprint towards their boat. Running like the devil was on their heels seemed to be enough as they reached the rowboats as they were about to cast off.

One of the newer pirates piped up, "Hey, where's the captain?" After that he was immediately booted off the rowboat into the shark infested water. Whether he lived or died, none of the pirates could say, none really cared. One thought ran through all of their heads, 'What happens now that the captain is dead?'

A/N: HAHAHA OMG that was soooooooo fun! This is probably my favorite story to write and I was so depressed when I said I wouldn't but now it's back. I hope you enjoyed it because now it's back on the roll again. (I think that's the saying)


	6. Ch6

Ch.6

They scrambled onto the ship and the crew immediately went to work. None daring to ask any of the four pirates who had seen Souta last what had happened, all fearing their mighty wrath. Among them though, rumors were spread, about what had happened, what will happen, who is the captain and what killed the mighty pirate captain.

The four slunk into Kagome's room, all wanting privacy from the all-hearing ears of the men. Sango cradled Kagome in her arms as they wept together, the two men mourned in there own fashion, Miroku sitting in a meditating position, trying to sort out what happened. Inuyasha sat in a far corner, staring intently at the wall, trying desperately to ignore the two girls crying in the corner. He was currently covered with the scent of blood so he didn't want to take a sniff of anything but he didn't feel like getting cleaned up, this just added to his frustration. His eyebrows ticked as they continued to sob in each other's arms. Finally he snapped, "Fuck! Stop crying! You kill people everyday! Get over it!" He screamed. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he couldn't help it, they were giving him a ferocious headache and he didn't need all that stress right now.

Kagome stopped and took her head off of Sango's lap and began to glare daggers at him. "Excuse me, bastard! How the hell do you know what it feels like!" She said deadly calm. "I fucking watching my father and hero die! In front of my eyes! So if you don't feel even a little sad you can either shut the fuck up or go the hell away!" She shrieked, her voice going amazingly high. She could taste the salty water of her tears in her mouth as she spoke and spat it out, never breaking eye contact.

"Cause the exact same thing happened to me!" He yelled back. "My dad was my mother fucking hero! He was what I depended on! I had no one else! My mom left us then it was just him and me! Then he died! He died cause some of the fucking royal guard thought it would be interesting! You lost one person! Just one that you loved! Now I've lost two! Souta was like the dad I never had!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kagome didn't instantly reply. She stared at him, looking deep into his eyes seeing sadness and loneliness. New tears weld up in her eyes and they began to leak over leaving new wet trails in their wake. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know." She said next to silently so that only he could hear with his hanyou hearing. She looked to the ground, her bangs covering her face as her small frame shock with sobs.

"Come on Kagome. Don't cry over a heartless bastard like me." He said walking over to her. He couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't mean to yell like that, it just came out. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Miroku and Sango sensing this was something the two engaged pirates would want to do in private made their way to Sango's room only two doors down.

With his large arms he pulled the small girl against his chest holding her there as she cried her eyes out. "Don't cry about me Kagome. You see, I'm fine, a little bit of an asshole but I'm fine." He said kindly, rubbing her back.

"No you're not! And I yelled at you! And I'm such a bitch and I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She screamed pounding his hard with her fists. Usually such an action would result with bruises but he held her strongly. He knew his hanyou strength would protect him from any physical pain she would do with her mere hands.

He pulled her closer to him and she stopped pounding on him and wrapped her arms around him instead. She put her head into the crook of his shoulder and began to sob, grabbing fistfuls of his ivory hair. At the position they were in he couldn't help but take in a whiff of her hair, even though he didn't exactly want to because of the scent of blood and the like. But below the scent of blood and tears he could faintly smell a trace of lilacs and lavender. 'Doesn't smell too bad.' He thought to himself, but quickly brushed the thought from mind. "You're not a bitch and you had a right to yell at me." He said in a husky voice.

Soon she seemed to have tired herself out and was nearly falling asleep on her feet. "Kagome. I'm gonna take you to bed, alright?" He asked in a low tone. She nodded, barely hearing his words, too far taken into the world of dreams. He lifted her up into his arms so that she was being held bridal style and carried her to her bed. She seemed to be asleep as he did so except for the small flickering of her eyes.

"I-Inuyaaaasha," She said with a yawn. "Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry Iii yelled at you earlier." She said before nudging herself closer to his warmth. He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. "Thank youuu." She said drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Night, Kagome." He said, pulling the covers over her still dressed form. He walked out of the room, intent on finding Miroku and Sango, somewhere in his and Kagome's little chat they had slipped out.

He walked down the hall to a room where he heard to voices coming from. Figuring that was his best bet he opened the door to walk in on one of the lower men in bed with a beautiful wench. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. She had black hair that ended at her chin that was tied up with a headband. She had pale skin and full ruby lips. She had a long body, but it suited her well, her flawless legs were currently wrapped around the man who had bedded her. The two stopped their actions almost instantly when they sensed him enter, although that hadn't given them time to cover up, he could still see his rock hard shaft halfway inside her and her ample breasts that bounced as she breathed. They were both sweat covered and staring at him intently, wondering why he had disturbed their rut. He mumbled a quick 'sorry' and tried to get out of sight from the two horny demons. He knew it wasn't aloud to have a cabin wench on board unless she was of some purpose besides letting off frustration. He would come back later when they weren't so busy, he didn't wish to see that.

Instead he went the other way, hoping that Sango and Miroku were there. It seemed that his luck was rising and he found them almost instantly. He gave a loud knock that was quickly answered with 'a come in'. He entered the room of his fellow pirates with an emotionless face. He nodded gruffly and they returned it with a small 'hey'. Sango's eyes were still red and puffy from crying and there were fresh lines of tears running down her pale face.

"Inuyasha, we are discussing Naraku." Miroku explained. "What do you take on his little 'game' he played?" He asked. "I don't know whether to believe him or not. At first I didn't believe his nonsense at all but after the former captain's death I don't know what to believe. Why didn't he kill us all and how did he know so much about us?" He said more to himself than to the others.

"I assumed so," He answered. "It's probably all lies and the captain was just a spook. Just a hotheaded bastard who deserves to die. We will kill him. I won't rest until he's at the bottom of the ocean, neither will Kagome." He answered calmly though the deathly glint in his eyes gave away his true intentions.

At this point Sango decided to join the conversation, "No hotheaded bastard could kill Higurashi Souta. There's something more to this Naraku man then he wants us to know. He is hiding something and until then I will take precautions. All we know about this man is that his name is Naraku. For god's sake we don't even have a last name! That and he has an army of undestroyable goons and has an amazing fighting technique. For all we know he is a royal guard or a pirate searching for Souta's title." She said strongly.

"Sango's right, we shouldn't underestimate Naraku. I've never felt an energy such as his, it was overbearing as though it meant to swallow us up." He replied. "Even though we cannot know his intentions until tomorrow. We are all drained, both emotionally and physically, I suggest we all go to bed now and we will know if Naraku's curses were true or not." He said taking a breath. Sango opened her mouth as if to say something but Miroku answered the unspoken question. "Sango, it's true, that's how my father is said to have died, but they also said that he was able with his holy powers and prayer beads to contain it for many years. I believe I can also control it with some prayer beads and a glove." He answered. "I will wear them tonight so that if I do receive a hole in my right hand it will hopefully be controlled."

She nodded slowly, "Thank you Miroku. Yet, I can't help but wonder why he didn't curse me?" She pondered. "I hope we never find out." She said pounding her fist into her open palm.

"Agreed." He replied before standing up. "Captain," He said addressing Inuyasha, "If you don't mind I will be retiring to my chambers now." He asked.

"You're both free to go." He said nodding abruptly before also rising and departing to his bedroom.

Sango and Miroku stood up quickly and Miroku left hurriedly but Sango lingered a second longer. "Thank you for looking after Kagome." She quietly mumbled with a large blush before leaving the room. He heard a loud groan before she returned a second later she returned. "Wait! You get the hell out! This is my room!" A large sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he stared at the girl.

He shook his head and removed himself from the girl's room. "Ever so sorry, Miss. Sango!" He huffed sarcastically. He began to grumble more quietly things that sounded a lot like, 'the women here have no respect,' or 'intolerable wench, no manners.'

Miroku walked out of Sango's room knowing that he wasn't being followed. Curious as to what the two were speaking of he waited patiently while leaning an ear against the closed door. He gave a low sigh as he noticed he couldn't hear anything. He backed up just in time as the door opened and a flushed Sango marched out the door. "Uh, Sango, isn't that your room?" He questioned.

"Yes it is!" She said looking at him puzzled. She stalked up to him and gave him a hard kick in the balls.

"Ow!" He groaned. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded angrily.

"For eves dropping. And a holy man shouldn't swear." She said before stalking back into her room. Seconds later a larger figure with silver hair walked out mumbling this without even noticing the man sprawled out on the floor clutching his lower region.

Miroku walked to his room after he recovered the strength to stand. He sat on his bed pulling off his breaches and shirt so he was only in his loincloth. He started absently at his right hand, it didn't look or feel any different, the same as always but if what his mother and Naraku said was true he would be cursed with the same thing that killed his father. Although he hadn't shown it he had really believed Naraku's threat and he was petrified of what he might do if his hand became infected.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he placed the prayer beads and glove over his hand. He admired the unmarred flesh except for a few calluses. A short sigh could be heard from the room as he lay down and pulled the covers up before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

It was hours later and the ship was silent except for the pads of feet from the few men on deck watching over the ship while others lay dormant in their beds. Sweat now pooled down his brow as pain shot through his hand. He let out a loud yelp that alerted many of the people on that level. His hand was pulsing with pain and he couldn't help as he began to shake and squirm in pain. His breath came in ragged pants as he shook with tremors. His hand shot up and a black mist that he had first mistaken as a shadow seeped into his right hand.

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha burst through the door as he arched his back and his hand shot up before he fell back into the bed, unconscious. The three looked at each other, they had silently agreed, it was the curse. It wasn't a bluff, it was the truth and already four had been greatly affected by it. Only one remained now, Inuyasha.


	7. Ch7

Ch.7 

After Miroku had fallen back into an uneasy slumber with beads of sweat rolling off of him like rain and constant jerking, Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to their chambers once they were sure Miroku was stable. Sango, on the other hand, had stayed at his side all night, never falling into the desperate bonds of weariness. Never before had she felt such a despicable feeling in her heart, it was the feeling of dread.

She sat there at his bedside staring at him and his right hand. While he lay dormant his hand subconsciously clenched and unclenched, as did her heart at the sight of him in such pain and how she couldn't reach out and help him with it. She had gotten over the stage of tears long ago, no now she was weary and exhausted mentally. How had Naraku gotten so much information on them and how in the world did he curse Miroku? A magic strong enough to inflict the damage that it had done hadn't existed in hundreds of years. Naraku what a mysterious creature to them, he had given them hundreds of problems to solve and mysteries that needed an answer, yet the only hint he had given them was his name and that wasn't much to go by. She couldn't make sense of why he had left her so unaffected when he gave such deadly curses to her comrades. Oh well, it was irrelevant to the topic at hand, she was sure the answers would come eventually.

She had just started to doze off when he cracked one eye open and let out a crackling moan. He took a deep breath before he let out a raspy cough that she suspected was supposed to be a scream. His hands gripped the blanket in a death vice as he tossed and turned in his bed, choking and hacking. He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to stop the pain that tormented his very soul right now. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to fight back the tears that were hiding behind her dark lashes. "It's okay Miroku, just wait another couple of minutes. It'll all be alright." She vowed.

He nodded, but she wasn't sure if he actually recognized her voice or if it was part of the many spasms that wracked his developed frame. Then he stopped and fell limp onto the pallet, he lay still and Sango looked at him with a small whimper. "Please get better." She whispered as lonesome tears trickled down her face. She stood up immediately then walked out of the room, her back as stiff as a board, her lips were set in a fierce snarl as she left the room.

She stormed into Kagome's room and gave the door a loud knock before entering. "Inuyasha's room." She bellowed, waking the sleeping woman. She then stomped over to Inuyasha's room, back rigid. "Get up, Captain." She muttered dangerously. He grunted ignorantly and rolled over in his sleep. "I said, get up, Captain." Her words laced with sarcasm. Again when he merely groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position she shrieked, "Captain, get the fuck up!" That startled the man from his sleep easily.

He tumbled off the bed in a disheveled mess; blankets tightly knotted around him. "'Scuse me bitch! Give me some more fucking respect! I am your captain!" He yelled enraged. Kagome had walked in during his temper tantrum and was furious at her rude fiancé, where did he get the nerve to talk to Sango, her best friend and nearly sister, like that?

"Pardon me, lover?" She gritted out sarcastically. "What did you just say to Sango?"

"I told her to give me some fucking respect!" He fumed, angry that he was the bad guy, all he did was ask for sleep and some respect though it seemed he didn't deserve that. "Don't make me the bad guy." He pleaded nonchalantly. He didn't really care if he was blamed or not. "You can't be exactly ecstatic that she woke us up at this ungodly hour." He told her reasonably.

She looked down at her boots, she had slipped them on when she got out of bed; her father had drilled it into her as a child so now it seemed automatic to do such. She sheepishly rubbed her booted toes together and a small blush crept across her cheeks. "Irrelevant how I feel. 'Sides, we're all up now so might as well deal with it. For all you know we could be under attack and you would be too busy screaming to know what was going on!" She said warningly. "Anyway, why'd you wake us up Sango?"

Sango gave Inuyasha one final dirty glare before turning to Kagome's wondering gaze. "Naraku must die. He does not deserve to live a moment longer and his death will be at my hands. Captains, I'm beggin' you, please let us take sail and defeat him. Every moment he lives, another person might be dying at 'cause of him, and I don't think I could take that. Please," she pleaded. "I can't see Miroku in this much pain." She said distressed. "If you saw him right now, it would bring you to tears. I don't want him to be this hurt." She pressed.

Kagome looked at Sango with a chuckle. "Sango, we have known Miroku for so long. Don't you think we want to avenge his pain? Not only that, but don't you think we want to get my fathers revenge, he is probably berating himself in hell right now. Sango, I will not die in peace 'til this monster is dead and buried at the bottom of the sea. He will die!" She said slamming her fist into her opened palm.

"Is that all you wanted? Can I go back to sleep now?" Asked the irritated hanyou earning shocked glances from the devastated girls.

Sango was the first one to storm up to the foul-mouthed man. "What the fuck is your problem?" She demanded. "You've never appreciated anything enough to mourn for it have you?" She accused. "You never felt any bonds between you and another. Me and Kagome have gone through so much emotional turmoil the past day and all you can ask is if you can go back to bed. Where do you go off thinkin' that's acceptable? While you were sleepin' comfortably in your bed, do you know where I was? I was at his side, bawlin' 'cause he's one of the closest things to me! You are an insensitive jerk! I hope you die! The only reason you ain't dead right now is 'cause I decided to respect my former captain's last wishes! You're a retarded prick! You are no better than Naraku! You bastard!" She shrieked.

He stood there dumb founded at her out burst. His mouth fell open before he closed it again. "Shut up, bitch! You don't think this hasn't been stressing for me? I haven't known monk boy for as long as you guys have, but I know it's serious. I spend more than half my time the last few hours wonderin' what the hell the crazy ass guy meant!"

He wanted to continue, to defend himself against the rage of the irate woman but he was cut off by her words. "Shut up! You don't fucking know anything! I don't need your shit right now!" He opened his mouth to respond, but was shut up by her open palm backhanding him across the cheek. "Don't talk to me until Naraku's fuckin' dead! Understand?"

He simply nodded as she spun and head out of the room, most likely to check up on Miroku and to tend to him if it was needed. He stood there agape staring at the door, he knew he had been insensitive but that was a little harsh. Finally his wife-to-be gracefully walked up to him, less angry than the first woman who encountered him that evening was. She slapped him hard. "Understand why I did that." She said flatly. He cradled his cheek and nodded; he knew he had been an arrogant ass hole and understood why she had to slap him, he deserved it. Luckily she had been less enraged than Sango and looked at him with disappointed eyes; they seemed to sparkle with light and shimmer with sorrow. He couldn't help it; his heart went out to the distressed woman.

"I do." He said with an understanding nod.

"It's been hard for her. She really loves Miroku, you know? She's really stressed out right now so don't take it too personally." She said sadly. "I apologize for her previous actions, but you can't say you didn't invoke them, you shouldn't push her right now. She's a very violent woman." She explained kindly. Honestly, she wasn't too frustrated with her husband for his act; she had never been a morning person and didn't hold a grudge against him for it either.

"Feh." He replied airily. "Don't bother." That got her fumed.

"I'm sorry I was tryin'a look out for ya!" Next time I'll know better!" She finished before storming out of the room. He waited a couple of seconds before her head popped back into his view. "Now ya can go to sleep!" She said sticking up her nose. "G'night Inuyasha!" She hissed sarcastically before slamming the door and went off to search for her adoptive sister.

She finally found on deck, Kagome hadn't expected that. Before she went up to look for Sango there she had searched Miroku's room, her own room, and Sango's. She slowly approached the distressed woman. "Sango," She called out lifting up her hand to touch her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Sango turned to face her friend and companion. "Kagome." She answered; her eyes wet with unshed tears. "It's so hard." She answered stepping towards the girl in a trance like walk. "Dad and now Miroku. Why is this happening to us?" She asked quietly. Kagome wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not, so she just spread her arms, requesting a silent hug. Sango didn't even miss a beat and ran to the younger girl before enveloping her into her embrace.

"We'll do it together." She answered. "Naraku will die." She trailed off. She could feel Sango's tears staining her nightshirt and noticed that during her small speech her owns eyes had began to water with all the pent up sorrow of the last few days.

"No Kagome. You'll have to do it alone." She said pushing out of the tight embrace. She backed away from the confused girl and towards the rail bordering the ship. Kagome's mouth instantly fell open as she realized what Sango was planning to do.

She threw a hand to her mouth, "Sango, no! Don't do it!" She shrieked as Sango backed up farther so that her back was pressed up against the rail.

"I love you Kagome." She said, as one more tear trickled down her left cheek. "I'll see you later." She spoke solemnly.

"Sango wait!" Why wasn't some of the crew coming to help her deal with her sister periodical lapse of sanity? "The friction of the water hitting your body will kill you instantly! If not, at least all of the bones in your body will shatter into a million pieces and you'll float to the bottom of the ocean and drown! This choice is permanent! Stop!" She had broken down to full out sobs now. "Sango, I can tell you feel you have no reason to live any more. But what about me or Miroku? What if he gets better and you're not there? He'll be devastated. Don't do this to us." She groveled.

"Sorry," She said and cast herself off of the boat. She closed her eyes, flinching as the impact of the fall broke both her legs and winded her for a second. She tried to propel herself to the top to get a last breath of air before she drowned herself and ridded herself of her misery.

Kagome sprinted to the railing and scanned the water for her friend. "Sango! Sango! No! Please!" She begged before falling to her knees unceremoniously. "Please god." She prayed. "Don't leave me like this!" Suddenly she knew how Sango felt. She stood up and to her it seemed she was just a pair of eyes watching the whole show like a play. She didn't feel herself walk to the rail and propel herself off the side, headfirst, strangely though; it felt like some force switched her around so that her feet were heading down first instead of her head.

Inuyasha had tried to fall back asleep but the flushed face of Sango kept disturbing him. Finally he decided that he would go and apologize, even if she didn't want to hear it. He gave a loud huff and left his chambers and went to Miroku's, surprisingly it was only Miroku who was in there. He looked at the man with pity, he had done nothing to get his fate, except join Higurashi, but who knew it would become so awkward. Slowly the bedridden man's eye cracked open. "I-I-Inuyasha." He croaked out. His voice was all raspy from lack of use but after a few tries he managed to get the name out. "What ha-happened?" He asked.

"It's Naraku's curse." He answered honestly. "I'm glad your okay." He told him. "Sango's been worried sick. We're thankful you thought enough to wrap your hand with prayer beads."

"Mhmm," He replied. "I-I'm a little tir-tired, I think I'll go t'bed." He explained.

Inuyasha nodded, thankful that the man was all right. "G'night." He said, parting from the room. He checked Sango's room, yet again; no one was there. He looked around the hallway curiously. His ears swiveled in the direction of the stairs that led up to the deck. He had just heard Kagome scream Sango's name and fearful thoughts began to fill his head. He dashed up the stairs and through the door to the deck, it was completely abandoned. His eyes darted around the wood floor and finally came to the other side of the deck. A pair of boots had just toppled over the side of the deck.


	8. Ch8

Chapter Eight 

Cold water engulfed her as she dove into the depths of the freezing ocean. It numbed at her body ridding her of the nerve-wracking pain the enveloped her body. The arctic water crushed her body, winding her as she choked out for breaths. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if all of her bones had been shattered from the fall, and she hyperventilated as she tried to regain desperate air into her lungs.

She resurfaced as she spit out all the water she inhaled, coughing desperately. She needed Sango; where was Sango? She looked around desperately for her sister, but the dark shadows of the water blocked her sight. She couldn't find her anywhere and she was hurting so much, she just wanted to stop treading water and have a quick nap. No! Not before she found Sango! She shook her head, ridding herself of all pessimistic thoughts that were clouding her judgement. "Sango!" She tried to call bravely but it only came out as a choked whisper. Darkness was beginning to surround her vision as the muscles in her legs gave out.

"Kagome!" A voice cried out distantly, but she ignored it, not even having the strength to look to see who had called her.

She began to pull herself farther away from the boat in hopes that Sango would be found there. It was so cold; she was trembling as her face slowly lost its entire colour, yet she went on.

Then she saw it, one boot floating just out of the water! She ignored the fact that all her muscles were frozen, that her mind was shutting down as she swam over to Sango, and the loud splash that could be heard behind her. She reached out, trying to get there faster, she had to get there before the darkness took her away.

After what seemed like forever she reached the floating boot, seeing a body attached she squeaked out something incoherent. She pulled the girl's head above water, hugging her form with all the strength she had left. She checked for a pulse, finding one, barely, but there was one there, she found the last string of hope. She needed to get water out of the girl's lungs, but how when she couldn't even get out of the water in the first place. Gradually, she felt the string break, leaving her sobbing, cold and alone in the deep water.

His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her drop off the boat into the polar water after something. Panic consumed him, what was his fiancée doing jumping of a fucking boat! He didn't know what to do, lost he sought out someone to advise him what to do. But there was no time! He looked around the boat, searching for something to help him save his wife to be. Some rope! But he would need someone to hoist him out of the water after; it had to be somebody trustworthy, it would be too convenient if both captains died in one tragic rope broke.

His memory dashed throughout all the names he knew, trying to find somebody trustworthy to help him. Miroku was in no shape to do so; Houjo was a pathetic weak human that couldn't hoist Kagome out of the water alone, Kouga! He had been told that Kouga fancied Kagome, he would pull them both out if it meant saving Kagome. He quickly looked around the deck, Kouga took night shift usually didn't he, well where the hell was he! "Kouga!" He bellowed. "Get your fat ass over here!"

Inuyasha didn't have to wait long before Kouga was in front of him. "What do you want, dog-shit?" Kouga lipped.

"Kagome's in the water. I'm gonna' save her. You're going t'pull us out of the water with rope. Understood?" He asked flippantly.

At the mention of Kagome's life in danger Kouga immediately shaped up. "Yes, sir!" He replied before running to the storage room to grab some rope. He was back in a matter of seconds but it seemed to take too long for Inuyasha, she could be dead by now! He skillfully tied the rope around his waist and called out her name loudly, begging that she could hear him. "Kagome!" He didn't know why he was so worried; perhaps a friendship had been formed between the two in the short time they had been acquainted.

He jumped off the boot, feet first, he was unbelievably thankful that he was a demon, a jump like this could be bone shattering. He wondered not for the first time if Kagome had died from the fall, why had she fallen in the first place! It's not like the sea was wild enough to push her off tonight, it was strangely calm, and even if it wasn't, a skilled sailor like herself should have been able to handle it.

Water cascaded around him as he hit the water, he quickly resurfaced, pulling with all his strength, even if he was hanyou, the chilled water would give him hypothermia after a long enough period of time. His eyes darted around the dark sea, he couldn't find her anywhere, he desperately called out her name. "Kagome!" Still there was no answer.

Water had went up his nose when he hit the ocean so he was unable to detect her scent, all he could smell was the burning salt in his nostrils. He couldn't hear her as water lapped around him; waves blocked any possible sound of movement in the water. He couldn't see her, the water was too dark and gloomy, it matched her outfit. Of all days she had to wear the black pants and navy shirt today!

He gave a frustrated growl before he saw her; she was slowly swimming away from the boat. Her movements were drowsy and clumsy, he could tell that already hypothermia was taking its toll on her small body. He began to sprint over to her, kicking with all his might, trying to reach her before she fell unconscious and drifted to the bottom of the ocean where nobody could save her.

He was just meters away from her when he saw her cradling something in her arms. He looked at the girl curious as to who she would jump off a boat, risking her own life, for. Then it came to him; the answer was obvious, Sango! The two were like sisters; they would never leave each other to die. Then a horrid thought came to mind, what if Kouga wasn't strong enough to pull all three of them up? It was too late to second thought now; he swam over to the drowning girls and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Kagome," He whispered before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly in a puzzled voice. "Sango needs help! Please help her!" She pleaded.

"I'm going to help ya both. 'Kay? I need you to hold on t'me. Don't let go no matter what." She slowly nodded her head. He pulled on Kagome's arm so that Sango was in his grasp and held onto her tightly. "Kagome, pull on that rope as hard as ya can." He ordered, trying to remain calm.

But it was too late; she had drifted off into hypothermic sleep. He had no way to tell Kouga that they needed up now, both his arms were full with unconscious dead weight. He tried to keep himself afloat as he thought of a solution but slowly he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the sea's greedy hands. Then he found the solution! His claw grazed something on Kagome's waist before it became entangled in the smooth fabric. It was a belt! He pulled Sango deep into his embrace and entwined the same hand into Kagome's belt, once he was satisfied that they were both secure he pulled sharply at the rope. Then he felt it, slowly, but surely, the rope was being pulled towards the ship. Faintly he could hear the scare yelp of Kouga. "Inuyasha! You weigh twice as much as Kagome, you fat bastard!" He would pay for that one once Inuyasha was on board again.

The polar water was numbing his body; he couldn't feel anything. His breath came out in short; frosty puffs and his triangular ears had an edge of frostbite on the tips. He tried to fight off the unconsciousness that threatened to overwhelm him as his legs toilsomely kicked in a unsuccessful attempt to get the three of them out of the water sooner then the prolonged heaves of Kouga.

Sluggishly they reached the side of the boat before Kouga began to hoist them out of the water. He was thankful that the fingers gripping Kagome's belt were frozen shut for he felt that if they were not, he would have dropped her again, into the ocean. They began to sway back and forth coming awfully close to hitting the rough wooden boards of the ship. Just as a precaution he twisted their three bodies so that he would block all the impact. And the unconscious girls were lucky he had done so because more than enough times, in Inuyasha's opinion, did they hit the gigantic ship.

Soon the three of them were unceremoniously dropped onto the deck in front of Kouga's sweating form. They were all sopping wet and frozen to the bone. Inuyasha was so close to passing out, and he did but not before he issued a last order, "Somebody better fucking give Sango mouth to mouth! Or you're all as good as fucking dead!" Then the darkness blurring his vision overtook him as he too, fell unconscious thanks to the deadly chill of the grim ocean.

Sunlight streamed through the curtains when he awoke, though he wasn't certain if it was the day after he had saved the two pirate females from the lethal sea or weeks. He let out a low moan as he cracked open one eyelid. He was alone in his room still in the clothes that he had dove into the water with, not that he minded. He was appreciative that they didn't dare change his clothing, it would mean their death. He rolled over in his bed, wishing to block out the streams of sunshine and fall back into a blissful rest. But no such luck, he had never been one to be able to do that, being told it was lazy and impudent.

Muttering curses to himself he sat up, grateful that his half-demon dulled the headache he would have received from being unmoving for so long and the many hits he felt from the long hoist. He slid around so that his bare feet hit the planks of wood. He wondered who dared remove his boots, but then again, it was just his boots, whoever had done it was lucky he was in a good mood today.

He pulled on his boots, not bothering with his socks and exited his chambers into the hallway. He looked around for some helpless whelp that would answer as many questions as Inuyasha felt the need to know. Finding none he decided on the next best thing and strode off into Miroku's room. He gave a triumphant sneer as he saw that the man was in his bed in a deep sleep. He walked over to the man and gave him a sharp smack on the side of his head, waking him immediately. Cautiously his eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha's impatient glare to which Miroku gave a sheepish grin. "Greetings captain, it's good to see you up."

"Shuddup with the shit, monk. How is your hand weakling?" He asked nonchalantly, covering up any detection of care from his voice.

"It still burns, but the pain is residing." He answered.

"Pathetic. What's the date?"

"It's Wednesday, you've been asleep for a day and a half Inuyasha." The calm pirate informed.

"How are the wenches?" He demanded.

Sadness crept into his voice as he answered this question. "Kagome is fine, she suffered a severe case of hypothermia and three crushed ribs, but our healers tell us she'll be fine. She has yet to wake up. Sango is another matter. Both her legs are broken along with two of her ribs. Her hypothermia is deadly; she is wavering between life and death, our healers say she can go either way. Though we believe there is something that can heal her, though if the herb is extinct or not we are unsure. And even if we did obtain this herb she still may not survive."

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha responded putting a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Do we know where it can be found?" He asked slowly, considering his options.

"Yeah, Hamamatsu." He replied lifelessly.

"We'll go. I hear it is a wealthy village, and Kagome would want it this way. We'll try for Sango." He said before leaving Miroku's room.

Miroku stared at the door, which Inuyasha had just left dumbfounded, he was unaware that the crude hanyou could express kindness in such a way. There was hope for Sango after all; he nearly wept with joy! He had seen her torn and battered form countless times in the past day and a half, only leaving for sleep and the captain duties he had taken over while the two captains were asleep.

Inuyasha strode up through the doorway onto the deck. Seeing that his ship was still properly functioning and that none of his crew was fooling around and needing a verbal lashing, he continued up to the quarter deck where the wheel was currently being driven by Ginta, a strong follower of Kouga. Once he had ordered the man to get their asses to Hamamatsu.

He stomped off the quarterdeck and into the hold where he ran into Kouga's structured form. When they noticed who they had run into they began to snarl at each other, they had taken an immediate dislike towards the other since the beginning. "'Cuse me, cap'n." Kouga said vulgarly.

"You're excused." He replied his tone equally detestable. As the taller man tried to brush past him his hand shot out to grab his shoulder. "You did good Kouga. Thanks." He said with a snarl.

"I did it for Kagome." He said with a cocky grin. "Hell, I would've left you to die." He said before storming out of the hold.

A/N: Does anybody understand this note: will no longer archive original fiction. All original fiction have been moved to please visit the new site to read or publish any original work. For more information, read the announcements on the homepage.' Sorry, I feel dumb asking this, but can you email me if you have the answer. It's Bishfish02 without the spaces. Thank you!


	9. Ch9

Chapter Nine 

Kagome woke up with a massive headache; she felt that her head was about to burst open with the searing pain. She let out a soft groan, and lifted one hand up to her head, finding it burning to the touch she let out a yelp. Things didn't seem to be going her way today, but as she remembered what had happened, she wondered what day it was. Sango was hurt! The thought struck her suddenly; she felt a tidal wave of emotion crash down upon her, what if Sango wasn't all right? What if Inuyasha hadn't saved her in time? She tried to fight back tears, she was being silly, and she knew it. Her mind was making up stories that had no proof meaning that her imagination was running wild. She grunted as she tried to sit up, even the slightest movement made her scream; she couldn't move. She lay back down with a huff, she judged that about two ribs were broken, although she had no way of telling without a proper healer. She had nothing to do until someone came and saw that she was awake. If her crew was still functioning properly, which she highly doubted thanks to the ass hole operating it while she was unconscious, but if it was, a healer should be coming within the hour.

It seemed that her luck had turned because _someone_ did walk through the door within the next couple of minutes. Although this was far from the person she wanted to see when waking up from a long sleep. Of course it was none other than her creepy stalker, Kouga. "My siren of a pirate and captain." Kouga said smoothly making her turn her head in disgust.

"Listen Kouga, I'm not exactly able to move right now. I am in no mood for your bull shit."

"That's understandable, you _are _recovering from a serious case of hypothermia." He said with a wolfish grin before sitting down on the end of the bed. "Although I find that highly offensive." Two of his razor claws began to skitter up her until he reached her knee where the comforter covered the remainder of her body. He swiftly removed the blanket and continued up her leg. When he reached her thigh she gave him a brutal kick in the face, causing him to swear. "How the hell do you manage to kick with three broken ribs?" He wondered aloud. It seemed that her guess had nearly been accurate.

"How the hell do you think that this is consented?" She spit. "You are a sick and twisted pervert. I am going to scream, then one of the many youkai on this vessel'll hear me and come and kick your ass!" She warned with a fierce glare.

"Now Kagome, you know that you wouldn't do that to me." At her sharp stare he gave a humorless laugh. "Okay, you would. But would you do that to yourself? Think about it enchantress." She spewed at the witless pet name. "If you called for help, your entire cover of being a strong warrior princess would be down the drain." He leaned so close the their noses were only centimeters apart. "You wouldn't be a strong female pirate trying to make it in a man's world, you'd be a pathetic wench who can't even control her own crew. You don't want that. You've worked so hard to make sure everybody knew that that was a lie. You wouldn't break your reputation like that." He cockily.

"Go to hell." She conceded. He was on her before she could blink, lying across her like a blanket. He began to kiss her neck as she gasped in pain. He was crushing her ribs. She brought up her knee with all the force she could muster. "Fuck you Kouga, I don't need your help. We both know that even if I can barely move I can still kick your ass. I fuckin' eat pieces of cocky shit like you for breakfast!"

He let out a groan as he rolled onto the floor, cradling his family jewels with tender hands. "You can't fight long Kagome." He teased, but the humor was gone as he winced.

"But she can fight long enough for me to get here." A new voice said gruffly. The man swiftly kicked the grounded man in the abdomen making him twist into a tight ball.

"Took you long enough." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Be happy I came at all, helpless wench."

"You fuckin' know I coulda taken him."

"Yep, damn straight." Inuyasha replied with a small smile. "How are ya? I hear news of three broken ribs. That ain't good, you can't fight properly for another month or so." He chided.

"It's not my fault." She said indignantly. "It's not like I _wanted _Sango to jump off of a fucking boat! How is she?" She asked, her anger suddenly disappearing to the waves of despair.

He knelt down beside the bed, so close that their faces were nearly touching, and if she hadn't been absolutely distressed she would have noticed that they were in quite the intimate position. "Kagome, I'm sorry. She, uh, she's alive." He said when he saw her face drain of every trace of color. She let out a deep sigh of relief; at least her friend wasn't dead. "But, she's unconscious, in a coma. Both her legs are broken, and we have no way of knowing if she'll ever wake up."

"Why Inuyasha?" The distressed girl moaned. "She won't ever wake up! She'll die because I made the wrong choices, and I did stupid, idiotic things?" She wailed.

"Kagome," He whispered, soothing. "She will, shh, Kagome, don't cry." He stood there awkwardly, he wasn't sure whether to gather her up into his arms like his every gentlemanly instinct was urging him to do, or to simply try and comfort without physical or emotional attachment her like his loyal side demanded. Instead he decided for a compromise and laid a hand on her shoulder with a tight squeeze. "There is hope, Kagome, we've been told of some medicine that can help cure her, we're going there right now. I figured that's what you would force me to do anyway." He grinned.

He wasn't, however, expecting the sharp slap that answered his speech. He was a hanyou so it didn't hurt as much as it should have, although the sharp stinging still burned on his cheek. "What the hell, bitch? I was tryin' to fucking _help you_! You fucking slapped me for helping you!" He ground out, his face turning an angry shade of red.

"How _dare_ you _smile _when my _best friend_ is lying all but _dead _up in the infirmary! You are a disgusting _beast_ Inuyasha, an animal! And then you ordered the ship to go on a wild goose chase without _my _consent? Fucking. Bastard!" She shrieked, delivering a sharp punch with every word.

"Bitch! I don't know how a marvelous man like Higurashi Souta spit out a wench like you! You should burn in hell for disrespecting me like that! Be thankful for your roots bitch, or you might be tossed back into that frigid water without me to save you! Ungrateful wench!" Inuyasha hollered. "Besides, we both know that you would go on this 'wild goose chase' to save Sango! You'd fucking jump off a ship to save her fucking life and be with her, you cannot honestly tell me that you wouldn't sail Hamamatsu. You're one lying bitch Higurashi, I wish I never met you, let alone had to marry you. Any insane bastard who wants to marry _you _is seriously fucked up in the head." He finished flippantly.

That one stung, she didn't know why, but that one stung a lot more than it should have. "Excuse me asshole! Like you're such a fine catch! You fuckin' think that you're all that, but you're just a scared lil' puppy that didn't deserve to sail under Higurashi Souta! Lots of respectable men want to marry me, _Inuyasha_."

"I highly doubt that _respectable _men want to marry you. Hell, you're a fucking _pirate_, any sane man would know that to love and marry a pirate would be like tying the noose around his neck! Look at fucking Kouga! He wanted to marry you, and he's so fucked up he tried to rape you! And you're too much of a stuck up bitch to call for help even though you can't stand up! You think that you're all that, but bitch you're a _human_, a _mortal,_ a _woman_!"

He got slapped so hard he fell onto his rump and let out a small groan. He knew now he shouldn't have said that, he crossed a line, he knew she was a talented fighter and could probably give him a good run for his money, but he had just rubbed every one of her weaknesses in her face and called her a pathetic woman. Her face was tilted down and her eyes were curtained with her charcoal bangs. "How dare you think your better than me because of your gender? Have I not proven to you that I am willing to do _anything _for the right of my family and friends?" Her voice was deadly calm, causing Inuyasha to gulp, a calm Kagome was more frightening that a mad Kagome. "I have more honor and strength than many men could ever imagine, more strength than they could possibly think to obtain. Don't you see that? I am a woman, but I have the strength of a hundred men."

He took a deep breath, "I know," He stood up and dragged his feet to the door before ushering himself out the door and into the long corridor. He closed the door and almost walked away from the beautiful siren of the sea when he heard her whisper something so faint that if he hadn't been a half demon he would have never picked up, he had barely picked it up with his abilities.

"I would have choose that wild goose chase Inuyasha. You made the right choice." Her voice was so quiet and weak, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not. He shrugged it off and continued his way to the galley. For some reason he felt strangely weakened, like he had just fought a courageous battle. His shoulders slumped as he let out a soft sigh, he had a feeling that Kagome would be different, but what about Kikyou?

Miroku stared at his hand lifelessly, it felt so real, the pain was gone and it just felt like his hand now. That's what strained him most. It felt like his hand, complete, not like it had a gaping black hole in it that could suck up this entire ship and probably a good part of the sea they were sailing in. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of all the dismal thoughts invading him. He rose up from the small table in his chambers and wandered down the corridor to the hold. He looked around, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it wasn't there.

He went up the hatch onto the main deck, he wasn't supposed to be called on duty for another hour or two, but he had the urge. He strode up to the forecastle and stared lovingly at the blue blanket beneath the massive ship. This is what he lived for, the freedom of the sea, and his dearest friends, Sango and Kagome. But as of late he had been confused about his feelings of Sango, she was such a beautiful creature, an angel sent from the heavens. Her grace, beauty and strong will attracted many, and although he thought he was immune to her enchanting spell, it seemed that the poison was infecting his mind. Guilt had rushed upon him when he had heard the news of Sango and Kagome, he could not help but feel that he was the cause of their tragic fate. He had locked himself into his room for hours before he felt he could see the three unconscious pirates. If any of them died he would go and kill Naraku with his own curse, he vowed.

Finally knowing what he was looking for he pushed himself off of the railing and jogged over to the infirmary. He opened the door to Sango's room, knowing from experience that it was the third on the left. He had been there countless times the past day and a half, sitting with her pale form and cradling her palm to his chest. He had seen Kagome too, and Inuyasha on occasion, but he seemed to be drawn to Sango's room, spending nearly all of his free time at her side whispering words to her, trying to wake her up unsuccessfully.

He sat down on the stool he had dragged in on his fourth visit because his knees were beginning bruise from the slivered wood panel flooring. He took her hand in his, comparing the size, his was larger by far, the tips of his fingers could curl around hers. And his hand had a gaping hole in it from the dubious man, Naraku. He wondered not for the first time why she had been spared of a curse, was the worst to come for his Sango, or had something already happened that she wasn't sharing.

He took her lifeless hand, and kissed the tips of her fingers gently. Her hand was so cold, like the blood had stopped pumping through her body, a thought that was highly unwelcome. He cradled her hand to his chest, his ears perked up. He could have sworn that he heard her give a soft whimper, not much, but it gave him hope. He needed hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The vessel drifted just off the shore of Iwaki; the crew had decided to stop for supplies, and some of the men were becoming restless. So Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku trudged through the streets trying to find a local izakaya where they could rest and buy sake. Finally finding one they sat themselves down silently, patiently waiting for the servers to come with their drinks. They were shocked to find one of their customers a woman, though they noiselessly distributed the drinks. Kagome took a long sip, ignoring the women's vicious glares as they tipped up Miroku and Inuyasha's cups. Wincing as the bitter liquid rushed down her throat, she cast daggers at the two men, unabashed at the many women fawning over them.

Disturbed at the repulsive sight Kagome drowned her beverage before excusing herself. She noticed grudgingly that neither of the men seemed to mind her absence as women draped their bodies around them. She sent glares at the woman who had the indecency to slip her traditional kimono off her shoulder. She pushed through the fusuma and stormed back to the shoreline, seeing the women going about their business. She detested the sexism of her world. Had she and Sango not proven that women were strong and more than bedding partners and vessels for their heirs? It seemed that even women were beginning to doubt their morality.

She watched with depressed eyes as women bent over backwards gathering water, their toddlers strapped to their backs or their infants running around their legs. It seemed one husband had come to see his wife dragging the tub of water up the sandy slope back to the village. The woman managed to climb half the hill before she stumbled on a jagged rock, spilling all the water. The water sunk deeper and deeper into the sand as the man stalked up to the distressed woman. "Insolent woman, you're delaying our meal with this stupidity. Fix my meal, and you can sleep outside with the demons tonight." He spit. Seeing that all the woman would do was shake and cower at his feet he growled. "Now!" Before delivering a swift kick in her ribs. She let out a cry before tumbling down the hill, wincing as rocks dug into her slack body.

Kagome looked around with disgust at all the women who continued on with their business, as a woman was not being abused just mere feet away. She couldn't stand it. The woman hit the warm, sandy floor and let out a pained moan, rolling over before curling up into a ball. The merciless man kicked the cask, and it rolled down to her side. Kagome was not pleased with this display of aversion.

She stomped up to the man who was cackling at the woman with another man. She glowered at the men. She wished she had not decided to dress up in her crimson kimono today. It was quite the spectacular piece of clothing, it had silver stars embroidered all over, but it was nearly impossible to move in. The five layers of clothing constricted her movement so much she doubted she'd be able to draw her sword, let alone swing it, but she felt for the poor woman. "Man, who are you to push her around?" Kagome hissed.

"I am her husband, and I shall do as I please with my property."

The comment just enraged her more. "So women are only possessions now? Well sir, I think that you should take better care of your _possessions_."

"And you're going to do something about it?" He laughed. "Woman, you can barely walk, let alone fight, and you suggest that you could defeat two men. Are you a fool?" He bellowed with a choked snicker.

"Why, yes sir. I believe I can." She knelt down, feeling for the dagger strapped to her calf.

"Come on then wench, I thought you were going to fight, not bow down to us." The other man chuckled.

"Don't worry sir, your vile stupidity will soon be rewarded." Finding her dagger she unsheathed the weapon. She launched herself at the second man, punching him with all of her might. The man flew back into a tree, knocking himself unconscious. The other man gasped as he saw the little female's strength, cowering.

"Pl-please! I'll s-s-stop! I-I won-won't do it again!" He swore in oath.

"That ain't good enough." She marched up to the man that had clumsily stumbled much like his wife, and fell onto the ground. She lightly pressed the flat of her dagger against the man's neck. Not enough to draw blood, but the cool slide of it more than alerted him of its presence. "Treat her with respect." She ground out, flipping the blade so the sharp edge cut into the fat of his neck. A thin layer of crimson blood coated her dagger, but the man was intact enough, he had learned his lesson. "Don't allow me to hear other." She smirked and walked off, trying to find her way back to the izakaya where her two friends were posted.

When she slid open the traditional door she saw that her two companions had changed very little during her time away. Women still carelessly draped themselves over the two men as they drank their sake and chatted heartily. Silence dropped onto the room like a brick at her arrival, surprised that she had returned after she had departed in such a huff. "Kagome?" Inuyasha perked. "What's the matter? Ya look angry about somethin'."

"When are we leaving? This place has beastly men that all deserve to die, and if we don't leave soon, they'll die by my hand." She threatened darkly. "I'm going to but some supplies with Kaede or somebody, and when I'm done you better be done with whatever bootless errand you find yourself preformin'. Got it?" Before they could answer she had left, slamming the door harshly in her wake. Several women snorted at the unladylike custom, but continued with their duties. Miroku gave Inuyasha a meaningful glance, which he returned. They guzzled their drinks, removing the women's grabbing hands. They dug through their pockets and tossed the proper amount of yen onto the floor before hurrying after the raging piratess.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jogging to catch up with her fuming form.

"What?" She snapped, shoving past the crowd to find the elderly lady who was purchasing the groceries for the crew. The system worked quite well actually, the seasoned woman bought supplies, no suspicions went to an aged lady, then when the moon rose just above the water and rained upon the port they attacked, gaining all of the currency they lost buying that day. They would sail off from the town, richer than what they had been before and satisfied.

"What's got you all pissy?" He demanded.

"None of your fucking business, asshole, just go back to your whores." She snarled.

"Lady Kagome, please calm down, if we are to help you must at least explain in a calm tone." Miroku reasoned.

"I dealt with it. As for you, you tramp, you have a bedridden woman back on the ship, yet all you can think of is what might satisfy your godforsaken penis!" She screeched.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so just shut up." Miroku thundered, glowering at the flustered woman; Miroku never got angry, he was the only sensible one of them all.

"I'm sorry okay, just leave me alone." She refused to comply with their requests, if they had got up, for one minute, to come see where she was they would know. But they hadn't and that's what mattered. "Just go back to your women." She brushed past the crowds of women going about their daily business.

She knew she was being unreasonable, but seeing that women were abused for their gender was outrageous! Many times her authority had been questioned because of her sex, but seeing it happen to other innocent women was atrocious. She fled through the city, aware that Inuyasha and Miroku were still following her. Figuring that they would not interfere because she was so ferocious she allowed them without so much as a word.

Men and women gazed at her as she passed like they had never seen a fuming woman. What was wrong with this place? She couldn't wait to leave; it seemed that this city still was very traditional in the ways of sexism. She pushed past a man, taking care to 'accidentally' elbow him in the chest, daring him to follow. She took note of the red marks on what she assumed was his wife's wrists. "Bitch!" He hollered at her.

She ignored him and continued charging through the cluster of civilians. Grudgingly she noticed he hadn't followed her, she had wished to teach him a lesson on proper etiquette to a lady. Finally she saw the elderly woman purchasing three loafs of bread from a storekeeper. The intelligence of this woman! She would never buy too much at one shop, buying too much could raise questions, however innocent, questions were not welcome.

"Kaede!" She yelled, grabbing the woman's attention.

"Ah, Kagome dear! I thought you were going to spend the day with Inuyasha and Miroku." She speculated.

"I was, but they decided to be pompous assholes, so I decided to come and see you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all child. I suspect that you're aware that they are following you?"

"Of course, I am a Higurashi, my father, God rest his soul, would turn over in his grave if I didn't detect them."

"Kagome you know he is very proud of you, and you're still going through with this arrangement. Takes a strong woman to go through with this, especially if you despise him half as much as you let on." She chuckled.

"I believe we are going to discuss our marrying soon." She grimaced despite herself. "Come on, we can't let two men get in the way of our supplies."

"Quite right dear, if the crew starves to death it shall rest on their shoulders." Kaede still had a strong sense of humor even though her years tripled Kagome's.

They strolled through the market place, Kagome's temper cooling as she chatted with Kaede. All the while the two men followed not so discreetly behind them. Neither of the men could figure out why Kagome was so mad, but decided that it would be a bad idea to go back to the izakaya. They were shocked when Kagome hadn't immediately twisted and roared at them for attempting to follow her. Perhaps her cause of grief was greater than they expected, so great that it was causing her senses to slacken. No matter, they were thankful to escape her vehemence.

When the women were done shopping they returned to the ship, smirking as the boys rushed through the city, trying to get aboard the ship before them as to not look like they had been following them all day. The stupidity of them made Kagome snort, did they really think that she could not sense them?

When they stepped on board they were informed by a chuckling Kouga that Inuyasha and Miroku had returned just seconds ago before he unremorsefully slapped a hand across him mouth. "I mean around two o'clock, yep that is when they got back."

Kagome and Kaede held in a snicker of their own as they walked into the hold, groceries in hand. Kagome helped Kaede carry the baskets into the kitchen before leaving to find Miroku and Inuyasha, ready to apologize for her brash actions. First she went to where she correctly assumed that Miroku would be, the infirmary. He sat by Sango's bed, gently holding her hand, gazing at her, clearly ashamed of his actions with the women in the izakaya. Kagome looked at the sight and felt a tremor of anguish, he obviously felt something for her adopted sister, and she had questioned his intentions when it was obvious to everyone except for the two in question. "Miroku," She called softly, but he heard her as though she had yelled.

"Kagome."

"I'm so sorry! I know you really care for her and it was completely wrong of me to question you! I understand that you probably hate me right now, but the men in that village! Pigs! Sexist pigs! You should have seen the way they treated those women!" She fumed. "One called us property! Property Miroku!" She took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. "I crossed a line, I was never really angry at you, and I hope you understand that, it was the god awful men in this place!"

"I understand, and I forgive you. Your anger is completely understandable, and I apologize for not being more understanding at the moment." He smiled and drew her into a friendly hug. "Now go convince your husband-to-be." He said with a sly wink.

"Thanks Miroku," She gave him a short squeeze before running to his quarters. "Inuyasha?" Are you in there?" She heard a gruff growl and took it as a 'come in'. She saw him lying on his pallet, shirt off with his angelic silver hair spread out like a halo. She couldn't help the blush that rose onto her cheeks.

"What? You here to blow up on me again?" He barked, still staring at the ceiling.

She counted down from ten again; this man was so aggravating! "No, I came to apologize."

"Yeah, whatever."

"That's all I get?" She demanded. "You are one of the lucky five I've ever apologized to and actually meant it and all I get is a 'yeah, whatever'? You know what? I think you're a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve to even be on the crew of the mighty Higurashi Souta, let alone a captain! You better learn some fuckin' manners or you'll have a mutiny on your hands, and I'll be the first one to join! Screw you Inuyasha." She stomped out of the room, leaving an unfazed hanyou in her wake.

"Yeah, well screw you too Kagome, screw you." He hissed.

A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry about the lack of updates on all my stories! I have been so busy that I haven't had a second to write, but now I'm back and I promise I'll try to start updating regularly again.

KagomeLinkinPark


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

She stormed out of the room in blind rage. How dare he treat her with such disrespect! She was _the _Higurashi Kagome! She pushed past a few crewmembers, barking at anyone that wouldn't make way. Her face was brilliant shades of red, shoving past Houjo who immediately called after her. "Kagome! What's the matter?" He asked gently tugging on her arm.

Regularly she would have smiled at his naïve attempts, hell, everyone knew he shouldn't be a pirate, but her heart just couldn't seem to let him go. He was a good friend. Today, though, was completely different, she was pissed, and all she wanted to do was go and break something. "Mind your own fucking business!" She flinched when she saw the hurt expression flash across his face, she would have apologized except that he nodded and rushed down the hallway.

She let out a sigh, stiffened her shoulders, and urged herself to not go apologize. She had better things to do, things to break actually. "Way to go, sending off one of our best gunmen nearly in tears." A sarcastic voice drawled behind her.

"What the hell! I thought I fucking told you to stay away from me! Ya told me, and I quote, 'Screw you Inuyasha!'" He grinned. "'sides, you shouldn't flatter yourself that way, I was just goin' up to grab somethin' t'eat. You, my fair fiancé, just happened to be in my way."

"In your way!" She squeaked indignantly.

"Yes, in my way." He said slowly as if speaking to an idiot. "But, I'll be passing you now."

"No way in hell, asshole! I go first!" She replied haughtily.

"Fine, after you, princess."

She stormed down the hall, grumbling when she noticed he was following. "I thought you were leaving."

"Can't I spend time with my _lovely _wife-to-be?"

"No, now why are you following me? I have things to do."

He didn't look convinced. "Truthfully?" She nodded. "I enjoy seeing you mad, and right now you are positively steaming. I'm having fun making you angrier."

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She growled, flinging open the door to her room.

"You hurt me. Like I could ever love a cold-hearted bitch like you! I wish Kikyou was here! She's not a stuck-up whore like some-"

"Trust me, I'm sure your slut puts out!" Kagome retorted furiously.

"Kagome!" He barked.

"What? You want me to apologize?"

"No, well yes! Kagome!" He motioned with his hands. "Look!" He grabbed her before she stepped into the room.

"Oh, oops, not my room." She mumbled sheepishly.

"No! Look!" For the first time she looked. It was actually Kouga's old room before they put into the prison. He had shared it with two of his most trusted comrades, Hakkaku and Ginta. Then she saw them, little strings that gleamed in the light. Hesitantly, she reached out, flinching when the thread cut her finger. Inuyasha looked at her concerned, "What's the matter?" She showed him her finger. He grabbed the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt and ripped a little of the edge off. With the fabric he wrapped it around the injured digit.

"What'd you cut yourself on? Clumsy wench." He chided.

"On the thread." She answered, ignoring the insult. She pointed to the shining strings, careful not to touch any of them.

"What? There's nothing there." He looked at her like she was delusional, which she was beginning to think she was, except that she was bleeding. His fingers had felt warm on her skin, she subconsciously stared at her index finger; blood had already stained the material.

"Yes there is!"

"If there is, I can't see it. Besides that's not what I was talking about." She looked even closer. Behind all the cords was a body. A body with no head. She would have shrieked except after a while, corpses had stopped frightening her, although this one seemed different. It seemed to be glowing almost.

The man was nearly unrecognizable, but it was Ginta. He must have been slaughtered by the steely cords while grabbing something from his room. Inuyasha started into the room, but halted when Kagome tugged on his arm. "Wait! They'll slice you to pieces!" She warned.

He smirked. "Hanyou," before continuing in. She gasped as the strings broke as he stepped through the room. Kagome snorted despite herself when Inuyasha began to smell all around the room.

"There is some demon force here, probably the strings you felt earlier. Too bad Ginta here wasn't a stronger youkai, the ropes cut right through him. I'd bet anything the demon who did this is still on board, we should send out some of the stronger youkai to go find it." He commented more to himself.

"Don't worry about it, we're all here. My, my, what a cute little doggie." A voice whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "I think we'll have fun playing together." Inuyasha's broad shoulders stiffened. He twisted around, claws barred, ready to scratch her. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!" She scolded, wagging a finger. "How very naughty." She floated silently behind Kagome.

Kagome drew her sword and spun around, ready to slice the wench into pieces. The woman gasped as the sword sailed smoothly through her belly. "You're a silly girl. I like you!" The demon woman rejoined with her lower half with a beam of light before licking Kagome's cheek. She was too shocked to move; what kind of demon could regenerate like that?

"Kagome! Watch out!" He screamed as Yura made to stab her through the stomach with a sword she had magically drew. She dove to the side, just barely managing to avoid being hit.

"Well that's no fun." Yura pouted. "I wanted to fight my puppy, but I can't with this stupid bitch as a distraction. Hmm," She put a digit to her lips. "I guess I'll just have to kill her." She said with an evil grin before diving at Kagome, sword bared. Kagome rolled to the side, and slashed with her sword again, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Help!"

"I can't!" He ground out. "I'm stuck!" Just then she noticed the thick cords binding him.

"Lots of help you are!" She growled before she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Ack!" She struggled as hard as she could but the threads were holding her wrists and ankles too securely.

"Don't struggle." Yura licked her lips. "My hair will cut you into itty-bitty pieces. Oh my!" She squealed.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha grunted.

"My, my. Do I have to introduce myself? I am Yura the Hair! I have come to destroy the great captain, Higurashi Souta! Unfortunately, upon arriving, I realized that he had previously died. My, what a disappointment. I decided to take over the ship instead. Meaning I have to kill you both." She giggled.

"You were the woman bedding that man!" Inuyasha gasped. He recognized her now. The woman with the headband and ruby lips that he walked in on after returning Kagome to her bed. If he had thrown her off the ship when he saw her the first time, Ginta would still have been alive. A fatal mistake that had cost a life.

"Fuck you!" Kagome spat.

"My, my, with a mouth like that you sure sound like a pirate!"

"Did you know, that not only am I a pirate, I'm also a miko!" Yura gasped.

"Oh my! This will so much fun! Priestesses are always so amusing to kill!" She roared with laughter. "You have such a beautiful soul, I'll take much pleasure devouring it!" Yura's head started to lower until their lips were just a breath away. Kagome could feel the cool breath on her lips and tried not to shudder. She took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on harnessing her wild purifying powers. She found it nearly impossible though when Yura kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome cringed as the woman's tongue darted in-between her lips and licked the edge of her teeth.

She willed herself to gather her power and destroy the demon bitch. She closed her eyes and tried to find the place where her magic erupted. When she finally found it she had received four new cuts upon her body. She let it explode, throwing the hair demon off of her and into the wall. She scrambled to break the hair and free herself before crawling over to Inuyasha and freeing him as well. He marched up to the motionless woman, drawing his sword before cleanly chopping off her head. They strode silently to the hallway, but before they closed the door they heard a loud cackling coming from inside the room.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha cursed.

"She can regenerate." Kagome explained.

"Well duh!"

"Shut up for one minute and listen. She's not powerful enough to do that on her own, so she must have an object that contains her soul! We have to destroy it!" A sword came swooshing by, aiming at Kagome's stomach. Luckily, Inuyasha shoved her out of the way and was instead, impaled in the chest. He gasped slightly, but quickly it was removed by some unseen force.

He doubled over before he murmured so quietly that he hoped only Kagome could hear it. "I'll distract her, with your miko abilities you should be able to sense where her object is. Go!" He urged, practically pushing her down the hall.

She took a deep breath and tried to sense anything different coming from anywhere. Finding nothing, she slowly crept up the stairs, waiting for any disturbance that would hint. When she hit the galley she felt a strange power blast coming from a corner, when she looked she saw a humongous pile of skulls. She gasped, but felt herself being drawn towards it.

Her body seemed to heat up with every step until she was right in front of it, feeling as if she was burning. She pushed away some of the skulls until she found a red one. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the pile and onto a table. It scorched her hand when she touched it. She took out her sword and charged a little of her miko powers into it. "Oof!" Yura charged at her and threw her away from the skull. Seconds later Inuyasha barged in, panting with two more wounds and a very bloody outfit.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he rushed towards her, but he was too late. Yura was already straddling her with sword in hand, before to lung it deep into her throat.

"Miko-bitch, you're not a demon, or a pitiful hanyou, you won't be able to survive this!" She hollered.

"I won't have to!" She said, swinging her sword, cutting the scantly clad woman across the abdomen. It didn't kill her obviously, but it was enough to get her off, especially with the little power surge. She ambled over to the skull, lifting her sword above her head and brought I down on the crown, cutting it in half. Across the room she could hear Yura shriek and scream, but was too exhausted to care. A brilliant flash of light exploded in the room, then there was only her and Inuyasha.

"That was a trying day." Inuyasha grinned, collapsing into a chair. Kagome was too exhausted to reply, so instead she grunted. "You did good," He praised.

"Thanks," She managed to pull herself over to him. "You're injured." She stated.

"Yes, I am."

"We should do something about that,"

"Probably." There was a silent minute where she just stood before him. All of a sudden her knees buckled and she went flying into his chest. "Okay, I'm all up for hugs." He smirked. "Why Kagome, you seem to actually care." Before he could blink she was out of his arms and standing again. Her nose was turned up, but he could see a faint blush, his smirk broadened. "Kagome doesn't hate me!" He taunted.

"I never said I hated you!" She defended.

"True. He replied before pulling her into his arms.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you're okay." She pulled out of his arms briefly and slapped him lightly across the cheek. "I'm still angry at you though!" She said pertly before returning to his embrace.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He glanced to the corner and saw all the skulls were gone. "One less mess to clean up." He mumbled. He listened intently, but only heard even breathing; the girl was asleep.

He picked her up; ready to put her back to bed when a Hakkaku burst through the door. "Cap'n! We're under attack!"

"My god! Will this day never end!" Inuyasha demanded. He wondered whether to let Kagome continue to sleep but decided against it for three reasons. She wouldn't be safe asleep. She was a valuable asset to the crew; he would be the first to admit that after her little display earlier. Thirdly, she would be really pissed if she missed out!

"Kagome, wake up. We're being foolishly attacked." He kidded, urging her awake.

She immediately perked when he referred about the fight that was destined to happen. "Alright! Let me down! Let's go!" She replied gleefully, practically dragging him out the door. Obviously it wasn't _that_ trying a day for _some_ people!


End file.
